


Lost and found

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Fingering, Homophobic Language, Knotting, Lost in the woods!Jared, Love, M/M, Mating, Some angst, Were-Creatures, hurt!Jared, mate play, protective!jensen, technically beastiality, were!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a werewolf living alone in the woods, until one day he finds hurt Jared, who he takes back to his place to help him heal.  When he doesn't realize how close it is to the full moon, he ends up turning and his wolf mates with Jared against his will, even though he did like Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found you

Along with the smells of the forests, Jensen could also smell the tang of blood, sweat and even some tears. Following the small river he sped up as he could hear some whimpers coming from not to much more ahead of him. Jumping over a fallen log, he let out a gasp at what he was seeing on the ground. It was a boy, at least 16 but not yet 20 lying on the ground curled into a sort of ball. His face seemed pretty clear except for the tears and his brown hair matted to it from sweat. The blood was coming from cuts and scratches that were on his arms and he could see a few on his stomach as well, thanks to the tattered shirt. A quick look at his feet showed that he didn’t much belong out as far as he was in the woods, the tennis shoes proving that. Little to absolutely no people came out this far and the ones that did, knew the story of a ‘monster’ in the woods. Jensen didn’t think himself as a monster, he was a pretty tame werewolf by any standard, except if people were around during the full moon.

A small groan fell from the boy at his feet, causing Jensen to stop marveling about why or how he was there, and make a desion. Leaning down, he easily picked the kid up, though he guessed when he stood he would fall at least 4 inches above his height. Clutching him close, he started making his way back to his little cabin at a faster than human speed. Only once the cabin was in sight did he actually slow down and make his way in, setting the kid down on the cot in the main room. Once he heated up some water, he grabbed a cloth and pulled a chair next to the cot and set the bowl on the table. Making quick work of the shirt, he cringed at all the marks that were on him and his stomach was a little concave, meaning he hadn’t eaten in at least a few days. 

Frowning at the state of the kid, he washed him up, shushing the whimpers and things that would fall out of his mouth. His eyes didn’t pop open until Jensen went to take his shoes off, only then did it wake him up.

“Shhh.” Jensen hushed, pressing him gently back on the cot, holding his hand over the kids fast beating heart.

“Who are you? Where am I?” The kid asked, his voice bordering panicked.

“My name is Jensen, I brought you to my cabin from where you were passed out in the woods.” He explained, trying to keep his voice soft.

“You, you carried me here?”

“Mmhmm.” Jensen said, still lightly keeping the kid from jumping off the cot.

“I.. I.. thank you, I probably would have died out there.” He said softly, trembling.

“No problem, can you tell me your name?”

“Jared.”

“Ok Jared, wanna tell me how you ended up all the way out here?” Jensen asked, grabbing the wash cloth again and soaking up more of the blood that was pooling around Jareds collar bone.

“I got invited to spend time with some one in the village thats... I don’t even know how far, it had a carved snake on the sign coming into it.”

“I know what you’re talking about, it’s about 100 miles, give or take.”

“And we were having fun, drinking and playing and,” At this point, Jared let out a little bit of a bitter laugh. “I guess I should have told them I didn’t want to go for a ride.”

“They just drove and left you?”

“After taking all my stuff and telling me if I came back, they would kill me.” Jared frowned.

“Sounds like some jackasses.”

“Yea. And I couldn’t go back the way I came, even if they didn’t threaten me, I wouldn’t of been able to find the way. So I started walking, ended up tripping over more things than actually walking over them.”

“This was a few days ago?” Jensen asked, trying to confirm his suspicion.

“Almost a week.” He said, watching Jensen clean his stomach.

“You need food.”

“I can’t ask that.”

“You're not asking, I'm offering. I’m not going to let you starve.” Jensen said in a finalizing way.

Jared opened and closed his mouth a few times, but then just nodded. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, I ‘m going to go get you some clothes, think you can get the rest of your clothes off yourself?”

“Yea.” Jared said and Jensen could hear his heart speed up and could see a blush on his cheeks.

Rolling his eyes a little when he was sure Jared couldn’t see him, walking into his little bedroom and going to his dresser. It wasn’t like he didn’t find men as well as women attractive, but there was the little problem of being a were. He did find many people that he wouldn’t mind sharing his life with, but when he would think about them coming in contact with the wolf, it scared him. The last thing he wanted was to scare someone and really didn’t need a man hunt after him, which is why he moved to the wood surrounding the mountains in the first place. He couldn’t just leave Jared to die, it wasn’t his thing, but he would have to be careful to get him out before the full moon.

Grabbing some clothes, he headed back out to where Jared was sitting in just his batman boxers, looking at the ground.

“Here, these should fit you.” Jensen said, handing them over.

The younger male took them with a smile and stood, confirming how tall he was, and put them on quickly.

“Thank you, again.”

Jensen nodded. “How old are you Jared?”

“Seventeen. How old are you?”

“Thirty two. Now come on, lets find you some food.” Jensen said, heading into the small kitchen, Jared following like a puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you will find the beastiality and Non-con

The next few days were a bit of a run around with having Jared in the house with him, it being so long since he had someone around. Not that Jared wasn’t fun to be around, though the more time they spent together, the more he could see that Jared liked him. Every time that the teen would smile at him, he had to do his best to look away and pretend there wasn’t a fluttering in his stomach. He knew that soon he needed to get Jared out of here, maybe just give him a ride in his truck to where the nearest air port was. Though he really needed to be careful though, last thing he needed was to change anywhere around the younger male. It had been years since he killed someone in his were state, only 15 in total, way less than any other were he had ever heard of. Sure he always did think of finding a mate as well, but it would be one the wolf picked, not him. That’s normally why were’s got such a bad rap and why there was so much of a body count. The wolf never wanted to really kill anyone, but it would get so enraged at anybody that wasn’t its mate, that it would attack. Jensen didn’t want to kill anyone, always felt like it truly was him that did it that he just couldn’t take it. After the wolf took one as his mate, it would never hurt the person, would just live to protect them.

Every time that Jensen would start bringing up taking Jared back towards civilization, Jared would find a way to change the subject. Jensen felt like growling each time he would end up disappearing and later show up acting if he had never said anything. Jensen wasn’t sure when the moon was going to be full, he swore it was right before Jared had shown up. Lately the sky had been cloudy at night though, a storm was going to be coming soon, so he couldn’t be sure. He needed Jared gone soon though, he liked the kid to much for the full moon to sneak up on them and have to bury the kid.

It was nearly a week later when Jensen was heading out to the small garage by the house to grab some more drinks. He didn’t go out to the town all that often, just enough to get supplies every four months or so. So a lot of the extra things he got were kept out there, protected from the cold and from anything else in sealed boxes and things. Walking along the little path, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a shiver run through his body.

“No.” Came from between his lips as he turned and looked up at the sky.

The moon hung full and bright in the sky, the dark clouds moving around it, the light shining right over Jensen. A pained growl escaped from his lips as his eyes shut and another shiver rolled through him. As he fell to the ground, his eyes snapped open and his eyes were no longer the green of Jensens iris’s. They were all the wolves now.

~*~

“Jensen?” Jared called out as the door to the outside creaked a little.

Jared had heard some strange noises while he was waiting for the older male to go and get some more drinks for them. He logically knew that there were wild animals around and that since Jensen lived alone for so long that they would come pretty close to the house, since they would be used to his smell and noises. But the noise he heard was just too close and it didn’t sound like Jensen closed the door very tightly.

“Jensen?” He called again lightly, standing up and heading towards the door when it was pushed open roughly.

A scared squeak came from Jareds lips as he took in the sight before him. The animal had to be at least seven foot tall, black fur covered the muscles on it, it’s sharp teeth gleaming in the light of the house. Jared felt locked into place, staring into it’s dark orange eyes he just couldn’t look away. The wolf lifted it’s head a little, sniffing the air a few seconds, before a large pink tongue slipped out and licked his chops. Sweeping his eyes to the sides, Jared tried to look for a place to escape, the beast watching his every move, though he knew the only place was behind the beast. Not that he would be able to out run it any way, but he didn’t want to just lay down and die either.

Jared made a small move to the right, which the wolf tracked with his eyes, once more, before stepping forward on his hind legs. Somewhere in his mind, he knew what was in front of him, but right now he just couldn’t piece them together. The thing took another step forward which caused Jared to try and run into Jensens bedroom, it following close behind him. Before he could even try and hide, the wolf grabbed him around the waist and tossed him roughly on the bed. Trying to sit up, he was covered by the thing, nose pressed into his neck as it took a few deep breaths in. As it sat back, Jared trembled at the way it looked at him, waiting anytime for it to take a bite out of him. It’s clawed hands came up, one settling on his chest, the nails digging in, nails brushing against his flesh, making Jared flinch. Though they didn’t claw into him, like he was expecting, just went in enough to snag the cloth and pulled through them with a ripping sound. As his chest was bared, the wolf stuck it’s cold nose to him, breathing in again and moved down. When Jared brought his arms up, to do what even he didn’t know, was the first time it growled. The sound was loud and made Jared lock up, putting his arms back down on the bed, only then did it stop growling.

As it shifted again, Jared was horrified to feel its cock hard and already leaking against his clothed leg. He tried to move again, only to get a more threatening growl until he stopped moving. Just as the shirt he was wearing, his pants and boxers were ripped off him, Jared jumping out of his skin as the thing stuck its nose into the crease of his hip. A small plead was starting to fall from his lips, that he knew that the thing was ignoring as it licked the skin before licking over his cock and balls. The wolves tongue was warm and wet as it licked all over him, before it slipped lower, running over his hole. He gasped and tried to move away, only to get the beasts nails into his hips with just a small jab of pain until he stopped moving again. Once he stopped moving, the wolf started licking him again, getting him soaked before his tongue started pressing into him.

Jared’s mind was a frenzy of panic and fuzz as the wolf licked him a few more times before he suddenly found himself face first on the bed. The wolf growled and nudged right under his right ass cheek and for a few seconds Jared didn’t get it until the wolf did it again, with a louder growl. Moving on shaky limbs, he moved so he was on his hands and knees. As soon as he was, the growling stopped again and the tongue was back against him, dipping further into him. Everything in him was telling him to move, try and get away before the wolf went further, but he knew it was stupid. If he even twitched, the wolf would let out a little warning huff and if he moved it would growl. He didn’t want what the wolf was doing, he wanted to know where Jensen was and if he was alive, but if he did something stupid he would be the one that was dead. After a while longer of the wolf licking him, it pulled away and Jared felt the bed shifting as it moved up. All feeling went out of him as he could feel the blunt end of it’s cock against his wet hole, nudging into him. It was too much, too fast as the wolf started pushing into him, all that was slicking the way was his precome. Jared could feel the cock twitching and burning into him as the wolf fully pushed in and then started thrusting. Tears were streaming down his face as the wolf laid claim to him, fucking him hard and deeply. The wolves nose was pressed against his neck, his tongue flicking out and cleaning some of the tears as his thrusts became more shallow. He didn’t want to feel any arousal from what was happening, but the smaller thrusts were making his cock press right against Jared’s prostate. His cock hard under him, he didn’t want to come, didn’t want to give the thing anything but when the knot started to grow, it pressed harder against his prostate.

Crying harder, Jared tried to fight as the knot kept getting bigger, but the wolf bit him on the neck. His fangs didn’t go far, just enough to hold him there, the sharp pain making Jared gasp and whine. Just a few more thrusts with the expanding knot later, Jared came hard with a loud whine the hard pressure against his prostate too much, a slow growl working in the wolves chest. The things tongue worked over the bite wound as his knot fully expanded in Jared. Just as the first shots of come started working in him, everything became too much for him, the world becoming black..


	3. Chapter 3

Jared wasn’t sure how long it was that he was out, but he could see the first strings of sunlight coming in the window. Looking over Jared locked up again at seeing the wolf still lying next to him, its arm around his slim waist. As the sun came up just a little more, the rays were falling over the dark fur making them shimmer lightly. Jared tried to move a little, only getting the things claws in his side, cutting into him and a tired growl from him. More of the sun was starting to shine on the wolf now and Jared noticed that it was starting to shrink and the fur was going away.

The last thing he saw before he fell back into the black was the wolfs face turn back into Jensens.

~*~

‘It was all a dream, just a dream.’ Jareds mind repeated over and over as he slowly woke up again, keeping his eyes shut tight.

A warm cloth was moving over his side and he slightly wondered why Jensen was cleaning him up again. Opening his eyes finally he looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, before looking to where Jensen was cleaning. At the sight of scratch marks on his side, he jumped up, scrambling to the top corner of Jensens bed, pulling the blanket with him when he realized he was still naked.

“It was real.” Jared whispered, shaking a little, looking at Jensens face for the first time.

The older male looked tired, worried and a little sick. “I’m so sorry Jared.”

“What the fuck?” He said, his voice starting to border on panicked.

“I’m a werewolf.”

“No shit! Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you kill me, what the fuck?” He yelled again, wincing when it made his neck twinge. Reaching up he touched the bite mark that the thing had left on him last night.

“I didn’t want to scare you or make you think I was a total nut job, that’s why I was trying to get you to leave because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Well too fucking late.” He snapped, whimpering when he moved a little, his ass suddenly deciding to make itself known. “What the fuck did it fuck me for? I though werewolves just killed people.”

Jensen suddenly looked ever more uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, it took you as my mate.”

“Excuse me? Your what?”

“Mate.” Jensen repeated softly.

“Oh, that’s just fucking great, you treat me like I’m just a kid as a human, yet your perverted wolf side wants me.” Jared said, pulling the blanket closer to him.

“I only treated you like that because I don’t get to pick my mate, the wolf does. That’s why they kill so many people.”

“Huh?”

“If the wolf comes across someone that isn’t their mate, they get enraged and kill the person, I didn’t want the wolf to kill you.”

“Why are you saying it like that?” Jared asked, face scrunching up in confusion.

“Like what?” Jensen asked, tilting his head.

“Like you and the wolf are two separate things.”

“Because in a way we are. I may change into a wolf, but after that, I have absolutely no control. Most of the time, I can't even remeber what goes on when the wolf is here.”

“But you remembered last night.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes. Because it was such a big thing.”

“You’re still a monster.” Jared spat, almost feeling bad at the hurt that crossed Jensens face, until the pain flared, reminding him why he was so upset.

“Yea,” He said softly, standing up. “I’ll pack my truck for you, load up food and drinks and a map. You should be able to find your way to the air port, it’s really not a hard route to take. Clothes are there.”

He gestured vaguely at the dresser in the room. “I’ll stay out in the garage until you leave, you don’t even have to see me again. You need to take care of those wound though, stuffs in the bathroom, or they’re going to get infected.”

Moving the chair out of the way, he headed out of the room and a few moments later Jared could hear the outside door open and close.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jared moved to the edge of the bed carefully and wrapped the blanket around him before getting up. His hips and side hurt along with his neck, and his ass felt abused and his thighs felt sticky. Going into Jensens drawers, he grabbed a pair of pants that looked like they would fit and a shirt. As he went into the bathroom he could hear Jensen start the truck and pull it around, but then it was quiet again. Stepping into the bathroom, he dropped the blanket outside the door and locked himself in, even though he could hear that Jensen was keeping his promise about not coming back into the house. Jensens shower was pretty small, but the warm water felt like heaven and he soon was clean, although still sore. and stepping out again. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off fairly well before slipping the pants on, them falling a little low on his hips, which helped so he could get to the marks there. Finding the medicine, he put it and bandages on his claw and bite marks. Taking a few of the aspirin he also found, he slipped the shirt on and finally started thinking about Jensen.

It’s true, he did try to get him to leave, tried a few times but Jared was being stubborn about going. Every time the other male tried to talk to him about taking him to the air port, or to another town, he would leave and then come back later, and Jensen would let it drop for a while. He really did like Jensen and he liked being around him, he didn’t want to go back to his old life, that’s why he always disregarded when Jensen talked about him leaving. Part of him had hoped that Jensen would tell him he could stay, maybe even slowly start a relationship with him.

‘So it’s half your fault dumb ass.’ He mumbled to himself, shaking those thoughts out of his head.

Heading back to Jensens room, he grabbed a pair of sock and slipped them before grabbing his shoes and slipping them on before heading outside.

Just as Jensen had said, his truck was there and Jared could see the bed of it had some boxes and things in it, along with a few gas cans. Moving closer, he saw that the keys were on top of the map on the front seat and a coat was there as well. Reaching for the door handle, as sudden thought came to him, making him drop his hand.

Jensen had said that he was now the wolves mate. Didn’t all the stories and things say that werewolves died when they were separated from their mates? As scared as he was of Jensen, could he really just leave him for dead when he had saved him from dying. Backing away from the truck, he headed toward the garage taking a few deep breaths before opening the door and stepping in.

In the back, sitting on a box, Jensen was messing with a little knife and a block of wood, carving little pieces off of it.

“Did I forget to pack something?” Jensen said, looking up at him, his eyes questioning and sad, but he stayed where he was.

“Are you going to die?” Jared blurted out, turning a little red.

“What?”

“Stories about werewolves, if their mates leave, they die.” Jared elaborated.

“Oh. No, I’m not going to die.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea, absolutely.” Jensen nodded.

“Am I going to become one?” He asked, that thought suddenly occurring to him.

“No, it’s more a win or lose in the genetic library,” Jensen said, his gaze dropping back to his hands. “No more something someone can control than having freckles or dimples. And then it's not even proven that a child of a were will become one, but somewhere down the line they will.”

“Ok.” He said, turning before his heart told him to stay, because of udder heart break on Jensens face.

Getting in the truck, he grabbed the keys and started the truck, picking up the map and looking over it. Jensen had marked exactly where he was going to be going and there was a little compass on the dash to tell him if he was going to wrong way. Putting the truck in gear, he gave one more lingering look to the garage, before pulling away from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen could feel his heart aching as the sound of the truck became very faint and then couldn’t be heard at all. Tossing down the things in his hands, he ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a long sigh. He was really glad that Jared wasn’t dead, that the wolf hadn’t killed him, but it didn’t change the fact he was afraid of him now. Not that he could blame him, if it would of been the other way around, he knew he would have been terrified. Jared thought he was a monster and he couldn't blame him in the least.

As he pulled the tarp off something in the corner, he thought back to what Jared had asked him before he left. If he would die with out him being there. In a way it was thoughtful, that he might of stayed if Jensen would die with out him, or maybe he still wouldn't of, but he didn't want to dwell too much on that thought. He was telling the truth though, he wouldn’t die, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t be broken hearted, that it wouldn't hurt like hell. There were wolves that traveled all over and found their mate, though the mate didn’t want them. So for the rest of their lives, the wolves were in mourning, the feeling that they aren’t whole. Jensen could feel a bit of that now, how just Jared not being anywhere close was making him feel like just laying down and quitting, or going and finding him. He had to keep going though, had to do something productive or he would just not want to do anything. And the last thing he would do would be to go try and find Jared.

Looking over the quadrunner he kept for when he just wanted to get away for a few days into the mountains, he got onto it. Once he made sure it still ran and the tank was filled up, he got things ready for a trip he would have to make in a few days. Last night was only the first of the three day full moon cycle and he couldn’t risk going anywhere just yet. He did have to think about getting a new truck though, the quad was nice, but it wasn’t made for long trips and couldn’t hold the groceries he gets. The place he got his old truck isn’t that long of a drive from his place, but it’s at least a day and a half trip one way. No way to make it before the moon rises again.

Heading back into the house, his heart clenched painfully at how Jared’s smell still lingered on everything. On his chairs, from the bedroom he stayed in, from the cot where Jensen first laid him down and mostly from his own room. Going into the bathroom, he cleaned up the bit of mess Jared left, picking up the towel he had used. Pressing it to his chest, he tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes, signaling he was about to cry. Jared made a choice, and Jensen had to respect that, he had to made his mate happy even if it was miles away from him. Carrying the towel with him, he checked out his room, there was some splatters of blood on the sheets and blanket, but nothing to bad, and he ignored the dried puddle of come. Climbing into the bed, he inhaled at the scent of Jared still on his pillow, the tears finally falling down his cheeks as he fell into a restless sleep; the smell of Jared surrounding him. For the last time it would be this strong, before it would slowly start to fade, like the sounds of the truck.

Later that night he didn’t even try to fight when the wolf came out, the beast already knowing something was wrong. The next time Jensen woke up and he was human again, his legs ached and his throat was sore. He could remember the wolf circling the house time and time again, howling in agony for his lost mate.

As much as he wanted to just crawl back into bed, he needed to keep busy, needed to not just lay down. So he made him self breakfast, took a long shower to sooth his tired muscles and wash the dirt off of him. After that he decided to clean the house, it long over due for the full cleaning, not that it mattered much. He would be the only one to ever see it again. Though it did keep him busy, dusting and vacuuming, washing counter and doing his laundry. He still couldn’t bring himself to wash his own sheets or anything on the cot.

Once everything was as clean as it could be, he took another shower before forcing down lunch and picking up a book. He only got a few pages in when he tossed it aside though, the main character reminded him to much of Jared. Getting up, he went over to the cot, letting the smell of Jared comfort him as much as it hurt him. Climbing onto it, he could imagine for a little while that Jared was coming back, that he was just out exploring. That he was just getting used to his new mates living arrangements and wanted to get a feel for the land. He could pretend he was going to come back and they were going to fall into bed, love each other forever. Once more he fell asleep with tears running down his cheeks.

He was asleep when the wolf came this time and judging from where he was the next morning, the wolf wanted to pretend as well.

Making himself get up and dressed, he ate a quick breakfast before packing a bag of food to take with him. After getting that set of the back of the quad, he made sure to grab some extra gas and some water as well. A pillow and sleeping bag also adorned the back of it and after he locked everything up, he was on his way.

Normally he loved taking trips out and about, loved the way the wind blows around him and the smells of the forest come together. This time however, he just wanted to be back home, with him mate him mind tried to add. He was doing his best to ignore that part, at least he would have another month before he would have two parts of him missing Jared.

After a few hours, he stopped and ate a small lunch and some of the water, resting for about half an hour before heading off again. He didn’t want to waste to much time, just wanted to get there and back, hopefully with a new truck. Once more he tried to ignore the voices that were saying what was the point, with out your mate, what is the point in life. Jensen just growled those voices away, it wasn’t like he was lacking a life before Jared, he could live one after him. Somehow the words just didn’t seem right to him though.

The sun was just starting to go lower a few hours later, when something in the woods to his left caught his eye. He didn’t really feel like bothering, but found himself stopping and hopping off the quad, when his own smell caught his attention. Whatever had caught the sunlight was metallic and probably shouldn’t be in the woods at all. Sometimes the woods would have poacher problems and they would be after the more rare animals that were around. Walking towards it, he stumbled a little when it came into full view in front of him.

It was his truck.

Coming closer he could see the front was curved and twisted around the big tree it had it, the boxes and things in the back on the ground. Moving around to the drivers side, his stomach dropped. The door was barely recognizable, half off the frame, deep claw marks were cut into the metal. Moving closer he could see the window was all over the ground as well, the jagged edges pointing up from where they were stuck in the window still. Grabbing the bent part of the window frame, he pulled the driver seat looking just as bad as the door. On the seat and steering wheel there was a thick red liquid that Jensen didn’t want to see. Reaching in, he ran his thumb through it and brought it up to his nose.

‘No, it.. it can’t be. Jared’s.’


	5. Chapter 5

His stomach was one big knot as Jensen started looking around the truck, trying to see if he could find more information. Near the passenger door there was more blood at it was a trail leading away from the mangled truck. Opening the door, he pulled the knife that was in the glove compartment out and started following the small trail. There were a mess of animal foot prints and Jareds on the ground, same as around the truck. Something in him was scared to death at what he would find, he didn’t want to find Jared mangled. As he went on the blood splatters were getting bigger, the smell of Jared getting stronger.

Still following the blood, he came to a small stream, a big spot of blood next to it with a few bugs on it. Looking to the other side, he could make out some diluted blood, making him quicken his pace over it.

Half thoughts and curse words were flying through his head as he tried to keep positive, it wasn’t working very well.

“If you wouldn’t have told him to leave he wouldn’t be dead.”

“Shut up, you don’t know that he’s dead. And what was I supposed to do, make him stay and scare him more?”

“He probably got about ten feet before whatever ate him got him.”

“No, he got away, I know he did.”

“Yea right, you keep telling yourself. You’re following when he bled out and that spot by the water, where whatever took him stopped to get a drink.”

“Shut up.” Jensen growled out loud, following the weaker path of blood, the actual scent of Jared getting stronger.

Pushing through another couple of bushes, he nearly lost his footing again at the sight that laid in front of him. Jared was in the middle of a small clearing, almost naked for how much his clothes were torn. There were deep scratches on his sides and arms that were scabbing, yet still bleeding lightly, the bandages that were there before all but gone, as well. His arms and legs were covered in tiny scratches and it looked like he had a bite mark on his right ankle. Jensen gasped at the sight of his hands, which were covered more in blood and it looked like light brown hair. His face also had a few marks on it, not as bad as his side but still bad, a few bruises as well.

Over his own racing heart beat, he couldn’t tell if Jared’s was still beating, his chest didn’t look like it was moving. Stumbling over, he kneeled to the ground and moved his head over Jareds chest, pressing it to him lightly. His heart beat was there, just barely though and his breathing was shallow, more pained gasps then anything. Trying to keep the tears out of his eyes, he picked Jared up as carefully as he could and started moving fast through the woods. Getting back to the truck, he pulled the tail gate open and laid him down. Grabbing one of the things of water, he cleaned the excess blood off of him, grabbing one of the shirts he sent. Tearing another one he wrapped Jareds stomach, trying to stop the cuts from bleeding more. Wrapping more around his ankle, the teen made a noise, but didn’t move besides that. Finishing that, he ran to the quad and grabbed the sleeping bag, bringing it back and wrapping Jared in it. Picking him up again, he got on the quad, keeping Jared against his front and started back towards his house. Jared probably needed a real doctor, but the only one was at least a five day drive in the truck that was now wrapped around a tree. Sure when Jared woke up again, he wouldn’t be happy to see Jensen, but he would cross that when he got there.

“If he wakes up.” His mind snarked at him, making tears spring to his eyes.

“Shut up.” He whimpered again at his mind.

By the time he made it back to the house, the quad was running on fumes and Jared was shaking in his arms. Getting into the house, he laid him on the cot in a deja vu moment as he ran to get his medical kit. Once he had it, he cut the rest of Jareds clothes off of him before going to grab some wash clothes and a big pot of warm water. Focusing on the marks on his side, he quickly stitched them up with a kit the med kit had before bandaging them. Next he worked on the bite mark, it needed a few stitches before he put a bandage on it. The rest were to small to really bandage, only a few really needing it, but putting medicine on all of them. After he was fully clean, Jensen dressed him in some warm clothes and moved him into his side room. Covering him up, he let the tears start falling at the fact he couldn’t do more, Jared would either wake up or he wouldn’t. Sitting on the bed, he brushed Jareds hair off his face and tried to tell himself that his breathing was more normal now. But he really couldn’t tell.

~*~

With out even opening his eyes, Jared could tell that the world would be spinning. All of him ached, from his head down to his feet, his ankle doing the worst of all. The last thing he could remember was looking down at the marks on his side before passing out in a small clearing, too tired to run anymore. What he was on didn’t feel like the forest ground, it was too soft. For a fleeting moment he played with the idea he was in heaven, but as his pain flared up again that was dismissed, since if he was in heaven, he wouldn’t be in that much pain. Next he thought hell, but it would be MORE painful, and he wouldn't be on a soft bed to lay on. When figuring it out wasn’t helping much, he tried to open his eyes, failing the first time. Trying again, he got them open but had to close them again just as quick when, like he though, the room was spinning and that made his stomach lurch as well.

“Here, try and drink this.” A familliar voice said.

A hand was on the back of his head, softly tilting it up before something was placed against his lips. The water felt like heaven against his chapped lips and the first little bit in his mouth was wonderful. Swallowing what went in, the glass was tipped again giving him more. The process was repeated a few more times before it was pulled away, Jared making a small whine in protest.

“Can’t drink to much or you’re gonna get sick.” The voice said, still famillar but he couldn't place it.

Jared tried opening his eyes again, this time the room he was in spinning less as he looked around. Seeing Jensen, the voice suddenly fell into place and he tried to move away, a strong hand on his shoulder holding him down before he could get too far.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,” He said, his eyes holding the same sadness as when they left. “But you can’t move, you’re going to hurt yourself more.”

Jared took a few deep breaths, the ache in his side reminding him why he wasn’t allowed to move, before he slowly nodded.

“Ok,” He croaked out. “How long?”

“Have you been out?”

Jared nodded a little, wincing when it made his head hurt more.

“You’ve been here and unconscious nearly four days, I don’t know how long you were in the woods.” He said, bringing the water back up to Jareds mouth.

Taking a few more drinks of the cool liquid, he pulled back this time, watching Jensen fiddle with his hands.

“I have some soup that has little noodles if you want to try and eat, you’d be able to take something for the pain then.” He said softly, looking at Jared for a minute before looking away.

“Please?” He said, his voice still sounding scratchy, and rough.

Jensen just nodded again, standing up and leaving the room. Jared watched him go, tons of questions lingering in his hurt mind. Like how did Jensen find him, how did he bring him back here and why? Knowing he wouldn’t get the answers from his own brain, just from the other man, he just tried to relax, Jensen had saved him again, he wasn't about to hurt him on purpose.

Soon enough Jensen was back with a tray that had chicken and stars soup on it along with another glass of water and a bottle of pills.

“Do you want me to help you sit up or do you not want me to touch you?” Jensen asked softly, pulling a small tray table closer and putting the tray on it.

Jared tried to sit up on his own, the pain coursing through him stopping him before he even got up a few inches, a soft curse falling from his lips. He wasn’t sure about the other man touching him, but he needed food and pills to make the pain stop. He debated with himself for a few moments, before his stomach reminded him how hungry he was.

“Help me.” He said in a small voice.

Sitting on the bed, Jensen picked Jareds arms up slowly and wrapped them around his neck.

“Hold on.” He said, wrapping one arm under his back.

The position they were in left Jared with his head resting on Jensens should and he had to fight to not sink into the warmth. Jensen felt warmer than any human he ever touched. Because he isn’t, his mind supplied unhelpfully. Soon enough Jensen had a bigger sitting up pillow, that Jared hadn’t seen, behind him and was pulling away. Moving the tray closer, Jensen moved back to his other seat.

“Just, let me know if you need help, I guess.” He said softly.

Jared nodded, then uddered a small ok when it hurt him to move his head like that. Picking up the spoon gingerly, he took a small bite, the broth going down smoothly, making him hum. He wanted to eat quicker that what his body was allowing, though he had a feeling it would be a bad idea none the less, since it coming up would be the opposite of helpful. As he ate, he watched Jensen who seemed to be miserable and happy at the same time, who was doing his best to not look at him. When he reached for the water, his arm basically told him nope, and he couldn’t lift it.

“Could you?” He gestured at it, when Jensen looked at him.

Helping him take a drink, he also gave him two pills which he helped him take before settling back again, going back to not looking at him. When he was done with the soup, Jensen helped him drink a little bit more water, before setting it down again.

“How,” Jared started and had to clear his throat, when his voice gave. “How did you find me?”

“I was heading to a little place that sells cars on my quadrunner, seeing how I need a new truck and something in the woods caught my eye.”

“Me?”

Jensen shook his head no. “The truck. I followed the blood splatter to you.”

“Oh.” Jared said softly.

“Yea.”

“Why did you bring me here, not to a hospital?” He asked, the question coming out more pissed than he meant it to.

“The nearest one is a five day drive away with a truck, the runner never would have made it, I’m not sure you would have either.”

Jared frowned a little. “So you drove back here with me?”

“I couldn’t let you die out there, I know being here is the last place you want to be, seeing my face again isn’t what you ever wanted to do,” Jensen said, looking distressed. “But I couldn’t let you die out there, once you get better I’ll take you to the air port myself and then you never will have to see me again, I promise.”

Standing up, Jensen grabbed the tray and left the room, leaving the water on the table for Jared.

“Just call if you need anything more, I’ll leave you alone as much as possible” He said at the door way, not looking back, before fully heading out.

Jared took a deep breath, listening to Jensen move about the kitchen, washing the bowl and more than likely the pan. Moving around a little, he got the big pillow out from under him and laid back down with a pained grunt. Something in him was yelling at him for making Jensen so sad, it wasn’t his fault any of this happened. He was letting Jared go and saved him once again. Letting his eyes slip shut, he tried to find a semi comfortable position and let the pain meds do their thing.

The next time he woke up it was pretty light out side the window and the pain was still there, but less severe. Attempting to move his limbs worked better, though his side and ankle still hurt like hell. Taking a drink of water, he washed the dryness out of his mouth before calling softly for Jensen. A few moments later the other male was in the door way, wearing a pair of pajama pants and an old tee shirt.

“Yea?” He asked, doing his best to not look straight at him.

“Can you bring me something to eat?” He asked softly.

“Do you want to try for more solid foods or something like oatmeal?”

“Oatmeal probably”

Jensen nodded and walked away, making Jared feel like same odd bubble that he had the night before. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Jensen, before he knew what he was, but how could he be with someone like that? He was a monster that kids had bed wetting nightmares about and what he did to Jared was horrible. It could have been worse though, his mind argued, he could be dead right now. A trip out here ending with him being buried in the woods or eaten. He shuddered at that thought, running his hands over his arms. Though Jensen did save him twice, was that any reason to keep treating him like the monster he became, since obviously he wasn’t when he was human. Jensen didn’t have to save him from what happened, he could have just left him to die since he was his mate, that didn't want him. And wouldn’t a mate not want their mate with anyone else, but then why didn’t Jared feel any different.

“You almost turned around a few times and you were thinking of him when you almost hit that bear in the road.” His mind supplied,unhelpfully, making him groan.

“Hurting?” Jensen asked, bringing the tray with a glass of orange juice on it this time, two pills on it as well.

“A little,” He replied, pausing a moment and biting his lip. “Help me up?”

Another small pained look passed Jensens face, but he helped up up again, moving back out of the room when he was done, almost as quickly as he had come in.

As he ate, Jared really started thinking about Jensen. From the time he spent before he found out about him, Jared really did like him. That’s why he wanted to stay with him for as long as Jensen would have him.

But didn’t Jensen want him forever?

He had said that the only reason that he wasn’t showing interest was because he didn’t get to pick his mates. The wolf did, so he didn't want to get too attached and then have the wolf hurt or kill him. But the wolf picked him, well maybe didn’t pick pick him, it was just something in his blood or something. Jared wasn’t really sure how it worked, wasn’t sure Jensen did either. But Jensen would want him around, he guessed that it wasn’t going so easy for him when Jared left. He didn’t look like he wanted to show how much he was happy Jared was back, even for just a little while; but he did. Jared could see it in his eyes when he looked at him, the happy and the misery fighting. And if he was being honest, he did think a couple of times about coming back and trying to make it work, wondering if he could get past what Jensen turned into.

Finishing the food, he took the pills and drained the glass of juice before settling into the pillow and sighing. There wasn’t a real guide for how to handle what he was feeling, did he get better and leave Jensen forever? Or did he try and find out what would happen during full moons and try to live with it? Sure what happened was a big shock, but if he was properly prepared would he be able to take it? Would he want to? Letting out another small sigh, he realized that one way or another he was going to have to be close to Jensen again. He had to use the bathroom.

“Jensen?” He called again, the male showing up a moment later again.

“Done?”

“Yea, but um.”

“Hmm?” Jensen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Can you, uh, carry me to the bathroom?” He asked, bowing his head a little, his cheeks turning red.

Jensen seemed to stand still for a few moments before coming over and lifting the blankets off him, the pained look still on his face. Sliding his arms gently under him, he picked Jared up easily and carried him out of the room, Jared wrapping his arm around his neck. He could feel the warmth again and wanted to just curl up into it, but he tried to fight it; he didn’t want to hurt Jensen anymore, it wasn't fair to the man. Once they were in the bathroom, Jensen set Jared down and left him to do his business. Walking wasn’t fun, but he did it and when he was done he called Jensen again. Once more the man picked him up easily and took him back to his room, setting him on bed. When he went to pull away, Jared kept his arms around his neck.

“Jared.” Jensen said in a pleading, pained voice.

“Stay with me?”

“I.”

“Please, I know I hurt you and I shouldn’t ask, but I’d be lying to myself if I said I didn’t think more times then one about coming back and trying to make things work.”

A torn expression was on Jensens face as he tried to decide what to do. Sighing lightly, he reached up and undid Jareds arms, the younger trying not to feel to disappointed, even though he deserved it..

“Don’t do this unless you’re sure” Jensen said, still holding Jareds hands.

“I want to know all about what would happen if I stayed here, later. Right now, I just really don’t want to be alone.”

A few long minutes of silent thinking later and Jensen let out a small pained noise, before climbing into the bed next to Jared. Pulling him to his chest, he wrapped his arms around Jared and pressed his face into his hair, taking a deep breath.

“When you get up, we’re going to have a long talk,” Jensen rumbled, the noise and the warmth from him soothing. “And if you decide you can’t take any of it, don’t ask me for this again. I won’t be able to take it.”

Jared nodded against him, his eyes slipping shut as the sound of Jensens heart and breathing starting lulling him to sleep. So maybe he did feel this mate thing a bit more then he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time that Jared woke up, he was still lying on Jensen, his head moving up and down slightly with him breathing. Jensens thumb was rubbing small circles on his arm, though he knew Jensen knew when he woke up, because the movement stopped.

“How’s the pain?” Jensen voice rumbled from under his head.

“Not the best, but better.” He said, jaring a little when Jensen softly moved out from under him.

“I’ll be right back.” And to Jared it seemed like it took a lot for him to walk away.

A couple of minutes later Jensen was back with a bowl of what smelled like stew, another glass of water and more pills. Setting them on his tray, Jared tried not to pout when after he helped him up, he sat on the chair. He liked having Jensen touching him, which threw him for a loop when before he couldn’t stand it. Eating the food, he kept looking at Jensen who seemed to be fighting with himself about something. Once he was done, he put the bowl back on the table and took the pills, drinking a bit of the water.

“Now, I told you we were going to talk, so you first.” Jensen said, finally looking at Jared.

“Ok, where to start?”

“Lets go with why you crashed the truck.”

A small blush went over Jareds face, as he fidgeted a little. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“I’m asking aren’t I? The roads are pretty well marked around here.”

“I was thinking about you," Jared started, letting out a little sigh. "And just like a few times before when I was debating on turning around and coming back, I started not paying attention. I took my eyes off the path for a few seconds and when I looked back, there was a huge black bear in front of me."

“And so you swerved to hard?”

“Yea and that’s what bit my ankle, tore the door up as well, broke the window and got my side.” He said, both aformentioned places twinging with pain.

“How did you get away?” Jensen asked, feeling a sudden urge to go bear hunting.

“Played dead when I was on the passenger side,” He said. “For a few minutes I thought it wasn’t going to work, but he kind of drifted away, when I wasn't interesting anymore.”

“And you got out of the car?”

“I didn’t know if he was going to come back, or if he would be alone. And Well you saw the door.”

Jensen nodded, the want to go and take the boy into his arms strong, but he kept himself seated, they had a lot more to talk about, and he wasn't going to make things more difficult.

“So I got out and started walking, my ankle hurt like hell but I kept trying, I didn't want to die like that. For a minute by the river I stopped, trying to wash some of the blood. I knew I couldn’t stay there, so I started moving again, though I fell down in that little clearing, when the pain and blood loss started getting too much.”

Frowning Jared shivered as he was remembering what was happening, how it felt like he was going to die, how he told himself that he should have stayed.

“What happened next? Doesn’t explain the marks on your face.”

Jared swallowed hard and took a drink of water. “That was the mountain lion cub.”

“What?” Jensen said, sitting up straight, a small growl working in his throat.

“It wondered into the clearing, tried to attack since I was so wounded, didn’t do much but get my face and arms. It came back a few days in a row.” He said, reaching up to touch the scratches.

“You’re lucky that it wasn’t the mom or dad that came back..”

“I know and I think I’m lucky you came along.”

“Huh?”

“Well the last time it came, I think it was getting bolder since I wasn't fighting back as much, I was starting to fade and I heard this loud roaring noise that scared it off and the noise was really faint though, like it was from far away. I remember thinking it was it’s mother. I went under a few minutes later, the only sound I could really hear was the blood rushing in my ears.”

Jensen nodded a little, thankful he didn’t give into the thing that was pushing him to just lay down and stay there. He went out and was able to save his mate. To save Jared, his mind quickly corrected.

“And you followed the blood?” Jared asked, shaking his head a little.

“Yea, found you and carried you back to the truck and cleaned you up some. After that wrapped you in my sleeping bag and brought you back here, where I fixed you up more and laid you in here.”

“I never did say thank you did I?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jensen said. “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t of been out there.”

“If it wasn’t for you twice now, I wouldn’t be alive.” Jared said softly.

Nodding again, Jensen ran his fingers through his hair, sighing a little.

“Well what do you want to know?” He asked, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.

“Huh?”

“You said you wanted to know about what would happen if you stayed.”

“Yea, I do.”

“So what exactly would you want to know?”

“Everything?”

“Well first you would be kind of exiled out here, able to go into another town and get supplies like I do every few months. But other than that, it's a pretty much isolated existance.” Jensen said, sitting back.

“I don’t really have anyone at home I would miss talking to.” He said softly.

“No family that would come looking for you? Friends? Landlord? Lovers?”

“My family abandoned me when I told them I was gay, same with friends and I didn’t have anything important in my apartment. And I never was really good with relationships.”

“And you really wouldn’t be able to make friends out here, I need people to stay away from me and not get to close.” Chest fluttering a little at the no lovers part.

“I get that.” Jared nodded, wincing when it made his neck hurt, trying to remember to stop doing that..

“Then it would be just us and three times a month the wolf.”

“Three times?” He gasped.

“The full moon of the lunar cycle technically lasts three days” Jensen said, rubbing the back of his neck, wishing that that wasn't something Jared would have to deal with.

“So would the wolf do that to me every time you changed?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Don’t think so?”

“Well separating fact from legend is kind of hard and having what is passed down when you meet other wolves. And only from there, the rest is babble from movies and books that get it all wrong.”

“You’ve met others?”Jared asked, curious.

“When I was younger I would travel a lot to find out as much as I could. From what I found out is what I already told you about the finding and mating. Other things aren’t so clear, some wolves said that they mated every night, every time. Then others would say that they did it only a few times a year as the wolf unless the mate asked for it.”

“Asked for it?” Jared said, tilting his head a little.

“Once you’re mated, it’s no longer going to be a wild beast. The wolf is basically going to be your lap dog, only much bigger and if you get on your hands and knees naked, you really think it’s going to turn you down?”

“I suppose not.” He replied, face heating up again.

“So that’s all depending on the wolf and the amount of regular sex the mates have.”

That statement made Jared blush deepen. “Oh”

“And if you decide to stay, we can make sure you’re more ready.” He said softly.

“Yea.”

A few minutes of silence passed before Jared started speaking again.

“What was it like?”

“Hmm?” Jensen asked, confused, looking up at him.

“Me being gone, what was it like?”

“Honestly?” Jensen said, looking away again. “If felt like the worst kind of heart break, even more knowing that what I am is what made you run and made you think I’m a monster. I could still smell you everywhere, even fell asleep the first night still clinging to the towel you used before you left, because it smell so much like you.”

A small tear made it’s way down Jensens cheek, the werewolf taking a shaky breath. “The next day I cleaned and laid down on the cot, and pretended I was waiting for you to come back. That you weren’t really gone. The wolf did too, seeing as how I didn’t get up from there until the next morning.”

Silent tears were running down Jareds face as Jensen wiped his own tears off his face.

“After you left I didn’t want to do anything, just wanted to lay down not get up again, or follow you, which I was never going to do, because you made your choice. That’s probably where the stories got that were’s die without their mates. If I wouldn’t of made myself eat and do things, I would have just laid down and stayed there”

“Jensen.” Jared said, his voice thick with tears.

“But don’t, just. Don’t let how I felt affect what you want.”

“What?”

“If you’re still afraid of me and want to leave I’ll drive you to the air port, I’ll let you leave and not say a single thing to try and stop you.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to stay?”

“Jared I want you more than anything,” Jensen said, his sad eye finding Jareds. “Don’t think that I don’t want you because I’m going to let you go if you want to go. When I touch you, you feel like perfection and I never want to stop. You feel warm and smell like mine and I just want to spend forever with you so close.

But I’m not going to make you stay, because making you do something you don’t want to do would hurt more than you leaving. Because you would want to find ways to go, you wouldn’t want to be here like I want you to be here. So don’t think because I’m saying I’ll let you go, that it won’t be the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do.”

Jareds lower lip trembled a little and he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“Now I need you to really think about if you want to stay here with me or not, because if you say you want to stay, it’s going to be forever. It can’t be you’ll stay for a few months and then decide that you don’t want it any more. Do you under stand me?”

“Yea.”

“Now I’m going to go, please think about what you want and call me when you know what it is. Even if you’re going to break my heart, I need to know as soon as you know, not days from now.”

“Ok.”

“Do you need anything first?” He asked.

“I kinda have to go again.” He said, looking down.

“Just, don’t put your arm around me.” Jensen said, more tears streaming down his face.

“Ok.” Jared said as Jensen picked him up.

That was one of the things that surprised him the most, though it shouldn’t considering what he was. More it was how tenderly he carried him and took care of him. Jensen was still just as warm as when he laid against him, part of him wishing he never had to let him go. And really, it was up to him in the end if Jensen ever touched him besides doing this again. As he went to the bathroom, he could hear Jensen moving around, getting him more water it sounded like. Once he was finished Jensen carried him back to the room, setting him down carefully, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. The warm rushing through him more, making him wish it was a real kiss, but Jensen pulled away fast. Like he had to or it would have been more.

“Think about it and call for me.” He said, walking quickly out of the room.

~*~

Pacing in his room again, Jensen sighed at himself, looking over at the clock again. Four hours felt more like forty as he waited for Jared to make up his mind. Not that he wanted him to rush into judgment either, because he wanted him to be sure. Holding Jared when he was sleeping though felt more amazing then anything he ever felt before. It was like he died and went to heaven and got to sleep next to an angel. Pulling away from him had been the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he needed to. The talk went well, everything was out in the open and now it was just up to Jared to decide if he could live with it or not.

He didn’t know what was going to happen if Jared stayed, when the wolf came out. The wolf could constantly want to mate or not. Jensen had a feeling if Jared did stay, it would for a while maybe, or just want to keep him close because of when he left. It was all a toss up that he didn’t know what was going to happen, it would all be new. That’s if Jared stayed. If he didn’t he would have to enjoy that one last time having the teen hold him for the trip to the airport.

It was around the five hour mark when he heard Jared call him from the bedroom, his heart speeding up. Walking into the room, Jared’s face didn’t hold much of anything, making him worry more.

“So you have a decision?” He asked, sitting on the chair.

“Yea.” He said, nodding a little.

“Well?”

“When I hold you I feel warm,” He said, playing with his fingers. “Like a blanket just out of the dryer warm. When you touch me I feel safe and like I don’t want to let go either, like if I’m touching you, you can’t go anywhere.”

Jensen’s heart picked up again as Jared looked at him.

“I liked you from the moment I saw you, you knew that. And I just kept wanting to stay with you, which is why I ignored when you said I had to go. Then the wolf happened and I was terrified when I didn’t know it was you, slightly more when I did. After that you told me I was your mate and I though it didn’t affect me at all.

Then the further away I got, the more I just wanted to see your face, but I was still scared thinking it was just because you saved me. Then you helped me sit up and then carried me and I didn’t want you to let me go, I loved the warmth and being touched by you. And I hated seeing you so sad to be happy I was back, even for a little while.”

Jared took a deep breath.

“I mean, I’m not 100 percent on the wolf part, but I’m thinking that’s just because of the trauma that happened. If we get me fully ready, I really think it won’t be bad and I’ll be able to take it, knowing I’ll have you to wake up to.”

“Jared?” Jensen said softly, taking Jareds hand when he reached out to him.

“I want to stay Jensen, I want to live out here with you and the wolf, I want you to hold me and never let me go. I want the crazyness that comes around, then I want you to teach me about life out her and I want you to love me.”

A happy smile flitted over Jensens face as he gave Jareds hand a light squeeze.

“I’ll do my best to make sure you never have a want for anything,” Jensen said, moving to sit on the bed. “Once I start teaching you how to move around to the places, you could start going alone if you want or when it’s getting close to the full moon and I can’t.”

Jared nodded and pulled Jensen a little. “Lay down with me for a little while?”

Smiling sofly at him, Jensen moved so he way laying down next to him again, pulling his mate to him. Wrapping his fingers lightly into his hair, Jensen put his face into the crook of Jareds neck and breathed in deeply.

“My mate.” He said gently, pulling Jared up a little, rubbing his nose against him.

“Your mate.” Jared repeated, smiling. “And you’re mine.”

“Yours.” He agreed, leaning in and pressing their lips together for the first time. Both swearing nothing would ever beat that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days, Jensen swore he really did die and go to heaven as he got to touch Jared as much as he wanted. Soon after Jared told him he was staying Jensen put new sheets on his bed, not that Jared needed to know it took him that long to do it, and moved him in there. Jared was slowly starting to get better, the bite mark on his leg still making it hard for him to really walk. Not that either had a problem with Jensen carrying him every where. When Jensen changed the bandages on him, checking the stitches as well, Jared wiggled and laughed as he placed kisses over them. Some part of him, deep down, was wondering if Jared would still be so sure after the wolf came out again. He had to believe that Jared knew what he wanted and that he was going to stay with him forever. Late at night, with Jared laying nearly more on his than the bed, he would still be up just watching him. Still not believing that he almost lost, or never had in the first place, this wonderful creature in his life. Letting out a slow sigh Jensen looked down as Jared stirred and a moment later was looking up at him.

“Everything ok?” He asked around a yawn.

“Yea, everything’s perfect.” He smiled.

“Then why are you still up?” Jared asked, looking over at the clock on Jensens nightstand.

“Just, watching you I guess.”

“That’s kind of creepy.” But the soft smile didn’t give the statement any real heat.

“Oh well.”

“Go to sleep, I need you to be up to full par to take care of my ass tomorrow.” He smiled, leaning in and nuzzling Jensens jaw.

“Sooner or later you’re going to be better again you know?” He said, nuzzling him back, taking in his mates smell.

“And you’re just not going to take care of your mate anymore?”

“Brat,” He rumbled, tilting Jareds chin up, giving him a lingering kiss. “Go back to sleep.”

“Only if you sleep too.”

“If I must.”

“You must.” Jared said, nodding as if to prove a point and laid his head back on Jensens chest.

Letting out another small laugh, Jensen kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes, his life finally feeling like things were right.

~*~

“Can I climb the trees around here?” Jared asked two days later at breakfast.

“Not in your condition you can’t.” Jensen answered, cocking an eyebrow.

“I know that,” Jared rolled his eyes. “I meant when I’m better.”

“I don’t see why you shouldn’t be able to, unless you’re going to fall out of them, then I might have to say no.”

“Used to climb trees all the time.” He mumbled, taking a bite out of his pancakes.

“Doesn’t mean that you are graceful and the tree’s around here are pretty big.”

“So you’re saying I can.”

“Yes, I am. Not that you need my permission you know.” Jensen said, cocking an eyebrow.

“I know. But I don’t know what’s up those trees and all,” He shrugged. “Think one could support a tree house?”

“Going to put a no werewolf sign on it?” Jensen teased making Jared laugh a little.

“Only if you’re bad.”

Jensen smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss against Jareds sticky lips, licking all the syrup off them. Jared hummed into the kiss, kissing him back, placing his hand on the side of Jensens neck.

“So after breakfast, do you want to go for a small walk in the woods? Well I would be walking at least.” Jensen said, when he finally pulled away from Jareds addicting lips.

“That sounds nice.” Jared nodded, going back to eating, but holding Jensens hand this time.

~*~

Jared couldn’t believe how beautiful the woods around Jensens place were, all the plant life and other things. He asked at one point why there weren't many animals around and at Jensens ‘really?’ look, he got it. Then felt kinda dumb for asking. But in a way he couldn’t help it, he didn’t think of Jensen as a beast anymore. In a way he hoped that even after the full moon and he saw Jensen as the wolf again he wouldn’t. The more he thought about that, the more he realized he didn’t feel scared of it like he used to. Maybe it was that way that Jensen explained it, or maybe it was just the fact that Jensen made him feel so loved that he knew deep down the wolf would. And just hoped that it was happy to see him again and not betrayed that he left in the first place.

“So why a tree house?” Jensen asked when he sat down on a fallen log, holding Jared on his lap.

“Just always wanted one and I figured that living out here, I could have my own little place.”

Jensen tilted his head and Jared immediately realized how horrible that sounded. “No, no no, don’t take it like that.”

“Jay, if you don’t.”

“I do, I promise I do,” He said, pressing a dozen small kisses against Jensens lips, holding his face. “I just meant it’s something I always wanted and didn’t have anyone who would make it just for me. Me and my brother had one that my sister made us decorate in a certain way, I never really got a say. When I said my own little place, I mean something I can decorate and paint and keep whatever in there and not have anyone tell me it’s stupid what I want in there.

Please don’t think I’m already trying to find ways to stay away from you, it’s not that at all, I promise. I don’t think I could even make a solo trip again, because I don’t like being away from you even when you just go out to the garage.”

“Ok, ok calm down.” Jensen said, running his thumb along Jareds jaw line, kissing him softly.

“I have big feet, so when I shove them in my mouth, it really gets messy.” Jared said, laughing softly.

“I can tell.”

“Just, I don’t want you to jump to that conclusion. I told you I was going to stay and I am, you’re my mate as much as I’m yours.”

Jensen smiled resting their foreheads together. “I like hearing you call me that.”

“My mate?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You are my mate, my mate forever,” He said, pressing another kiss to Jensens lips. “And I love hearing you call me that too.”

“Don’t you worry my mate, I’ll never stop saying it.” He mumbled, pressing his face into the crook of Jareds neck, breathing deep again.

“Can we go back now? I want to lay down again, even this is tiring.”

“Anything for you,” Jensen said, standing and picking him up again. “My mate.”

Jared smiled brightly, his dimples deep in his cheeks.

~*~

“You know it’s only about a week or so before the full moon rises again.” Jared said, when they were laying in bed a few nights later.

“I know , the clouds have been pretty much non existent lately. Are you worried?”

“A little I suppose, mostly because I still hurt all over sometimes.”

“Well we can make sure you have a big dose of pain pills right before I turn. So you aren’t in pain if he does anything.”

“That’s the other thing.” He said, and Jensen could feel a blush on his cheek.

“What?”

“Well, I was hoping that, uh.”

“Jay?” He asked, pulling back a little so he could see his face.

“Well that maybe you would make love to me before you change again if the wolf takes me again.”

“Jared." He tried not to sigh.

“Please, I’ve wanted you from the moment I said I would stay and you kissed me. Wanted to make love to you, fuck you, have you claim me in both ways.”Jared said, looking up at him.

“Baby, you’re still hurt.”

“And it would be the easiest way to get me ready in every way, wouldn’t it?” He asked, the blush still on his cheeks. “And I know I’m still hurt, but I want you so much and I know you want me too.”

“Of course I want you. I wanted you from that first moment I woke up naked in bed with you and realized what had happened. But I needed to make sure you were ok and then I was going to let you go and I want you now more than anything.”

“Then.”

“But I don’t want a quick fuck just because it’ll help you get ready for the wolf, I want to spend my time kissing every part of you. Maybe it slow and tender and mean something, not just get it done before I change again.”

“It will mean something, it will mean more than anything before, because you are my mate and I can’t live with out you.”

“Jared.”

“Just please, I want you so much.” Jared leaned in, kissing him, trying not to whine when Jensen pushed him away lightly.

“Not tonight, not right now.”

“But.” Jared started to say, Jensen shushing him by putting his thumb over his lips. other fingers curled under his jaw.

“Not tonight. Tomorrow we’ll make it a day long date and I’ll spend the whole night making love to you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Jensen said, leaning in and kissing him, his body torn between wanting to take him now and waiting. He would wait though, he wanted to remember the day and night always, not just a quick fumble between the sheets. No matter how tempting that was right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for another update and for all you lovely people who keep me wanting to write more.
> 
> The next chapter will be the date and the love making. I just thought this needed to be here


	8. Chapter 8

Jared knew that Jensen wasn’t in bed as he slowly started waking up, he didn’t have a furnace next to him. Stretching a little, he opened his eyes and looked around, confirming what he already knew.

“Jensen?” He called out tiredly, a yawn making it’s way out after the word.

“Be back in a few minutes babe.” Was the soft reply from somewhere in the house.

As he woke more, he could hear noises coming from what sounded like the kitchen, but he could care less. He just wanted Jensen back in bed, it seemed way to early to be up and doing much of anything. Stretching again, he tried to move so he could see through the door, but it seemed to require to much effort.

“It’s been five minutes, you said a few.” Jared called out, hearing Jensen laugh.

“It will be worth the wait, I promise.”

“But I want you back in here, I’m cold.” Jared pouted.

“You are not, you just want to go back to sleep.”

“It could be both.”

Jensen just laughed again and Jared huffed when he couldn’t hear his footsteps coming closer.

“Meanie.” He mumbled, pretty sure that Jensen could still hear him when there was another chuckle from the kitchen.

Another ten minutes later, Jared finally heard Jensen coming back, making him smile.

“Took you long enough.” He said, gasping a little as Jensen came into the room.

“Well excuse me for wanting to make this day special.” He smiled, waiting for Jared to sit up and setting the tray on his lap.

On it there was an assortment of breakfast foods, some that Jared wasn’t even sure it was possible to get. Two glasses of orange juice were on it, along with some pain pills for Jared and two forks.

“Worth the wait, impatient?” Jensen chuckled, climbing next to Jared and wrapping his arm around his shoulder and placing a kiss to his temple.

“Maybe, but you could have waited until I got up.” Jared pointed out, picking up one of the forks and digging in.

“Oh, so I would have had to hear you complain the whole time I was gone?” He asked and did the same. “Besides, it would have ruined the surprise of it all.”

“Yea yea.”

Jensen just laughed again and held him close as they ate everything that was on the tray and draining the juice. Putting the tray on the floor Jensen laid down, a little propped up and pulled Jared so he was lying on his side right next to him. Running his fingers lightly through his hair, he pulled the teen close, kissing him lightly. Humming, Jared kissed him back, setting his hand over Jensens heart, the steady thump a comfort to him. A few times Jensen tried to pull back and start saying something, only to be stopped by Jareds lips again. Each time he knew he should try and stand his ground, not let Jared pull him back in, but he was just to addicting. Finally with another great effort, he pulled away and kept Jared right where he was, ignoring the whine in protest.

“What do you want to do today?” Jensen asked, trying not to laugh at the look on Jareds face.

“I think what we were doing was just fine, hey it could even lead to something, now get back here.” He said, trying to move closer again, huffing when Jensen wouldn’t let him.

“Now I told you, we are going to make all of today a date and then get to that part.”

“But... that’s mean.” He pouted.

“Oh I’m such a mean old wolf, wanting to make the first time with my mate special. Fiiine, we can just get it over with.” He said, pulling Jared back into a kiss.

This time it was Jared that pulled away, frowning at Jensen before slapping his chest lightly. “You’re an ass.” He mumbled.

“Why? I’m going to give you what you want.”

“Yea, but you’re trying to make it special and I’m being a horny teenager. So no, I won’t just let you ‘get it over with’ I can wait.”

“You sure?”

“No, but you’re right. It should be something special, not just a quick fuck and lets get it over with.”

“Don’t look so down,” Jensen said, pulling him into a soft kiss. “I’m not saying no, I’m just saying let me pamper you all day, take you out to eat and then take all the time in the world on you.”

“Take me out? Huh?”

“Well not in the traditional sense, but more like a picnic.” Jensen elaborated.

“Oh. Ok, so what until then?”

“That’s really up to you, this is your day.”

Jared hummed, thinking as he laid his head on Jensens chest, tracing patterns on his bare stomach. Rubbing Jareds back, Jensen waited, enjoying the youngers touch, trying not to get over excited.

“Well, first maybe a shower?” Jared asked.

“Think you’ll be able to stand that long?”

Jared’s ankle was a lot better than it was when Jensen first brought him back, but it still hurt to walk on it to much. So Jensen had mainly been helping him sponge bathe and washing his hair in the sink.

“Maybe, maybe not, but maybe you could help me?”

“Oh yes, because being naked and together is such a good idea.”

“I know it’s not, but.” He trailed off, trying not to sigh.

“Stop that, you could probably ask me to make a bomb and blow up a village and I would tell you let me find some bomb plans next time I’m in town.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Jared, what you feel for me is only about a third for what I feel when I’m around you. You are my mate and can feel that, it’s in your DNA, but you could have spent your whole life not ever knowing me and it wouldn’t make a difference. Most wolves spend years going around the world, hoping that they find their one and only, the wolf getting more upset each time that their mate isn't found.”

“Hence all the tales of werewolf attacks?”

“Exactly. And it isn’t just some, well I want to fuck someone all the time or a I don’t want to be lonely thing. The wolf wants to be loved, wants someone to be there and not be afraid and who loves both parts. Wants the person to love the human part and when it shows up.

A lot of people can’t handle it, to many deep rooted fears even though you have a higher chance of being bit by a worm.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. Sure there have been cases of wolves turning on their mates, but that was only when the mate did something extreamly bad.”

“Bad?”

“Like slept around on the human and the wolf, sending hunters off to kill him or her so they were free.”

“You mean like, if you die, I wouldn’t feel the pull anymore?” Jared asked, frowning.

“That’s what people say.”

“But you almost wanted to die when I was gone,” Jared said, tilting his head. “Is that what you mean? When you said you feel it more?”

“Yea. Like, when I’m not around you said you feel like you want me back, but can fight it and wait for me to come back. When you’re not around I feel like I should be running to where you are and like I can barely control running back to you.”

“Is it always going to be that bad? I don’t want you to be hurting if one of us goes into town or something.”

“Well from what I heard, it’s part because it’s so new. As things go on and both parts of me know for sure I have you forever, it should get better.”

“Should”

“I told you, things are pretty hit and miss with what I’ve found out over the years, in the legends.”

“Yea,” Jared said, half smiling. “Well I don’t want to ever go anywhere, I love being right where I am now.”

“Stuck in bed?”

“If it’s naked and waiting for my big strong man to come back, I don’t see a problem.”

Jensen groaned and pressed his forehead against Jareds, kissing him again. “You are going to be the death of me, now come on, lets try and get you a shower”

Jared smiled as Jensen got out of the bed and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom before setting him on the closed toilet lid.

“I think we should check your cuts and things, get them cleaned.”

“You’re the boss.” Jared smiled as Jensen rolled his eyes.

Helping him stand for a minute, Jensen spread a towel under his butt before pulling his pants and boxers off. Taking the bandages off slowly, he was glad that most of the little ones looked just about healed. The ones on his side were still pretty bad, but they were healing same with the one on his neck. His ankle didn’t look that bad, Jensen had a bit of a suspicion that Jared played the pain up more so Jensen would carry him around. Not that Jensen wouldn’t if he just asked, but Jared didn’t really need to know that.

After Jensen got the water to a good temperature, he stripped down to his boxers and helped Jared into the shower.

“Why are you getting your underwear wet?” Jared asked as Jensen helped him wash his hair.

“So I’m not tempted, because you are very tempting,” Jensen mumbled, trying to keep his erection from touching Jared, as he rubbed his hands over his sides.

Though the teen seemed to be doing everything in his power to try and get him to touch him in a non helpful way.

“Will you behave?” Jensen growled a little as Jared pressed his thigh against him. Again.

“What?” He asked, squeaking as Jensen pressed him against the tiled wall of the shower.

“You know what, I’m trying my damnedest to be good and you aren’t helping.” He said, his voice low, as he nipped at the wet skin of Jareds neck.

“I can’t help it, I like touching you.” Jared whined as Jensen licked a line of water off his neck.

“I am fighting every instinct here that says to just bend you over right here and now,” He whispered huskily into Jareds ear. “But I want our first time to be special, it’s what my mate deserves, now are you going to let me give you that or not?”

Jared nodded and yelped as Jensen nipped his ear before giving him a hard kiss before pulling away.

“Now, I think you’re clean enough, time for some clothed activities.” 

The teen nodded and accepted the towel Jensen gave him after he shut the water off, seeing how hard it was for him to step away from him. Once he was mostly dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and sat back on the toilet so Jensen could put medicine of his wounds and wrap them back up. After they were both dressed and Jensen didn’t look like he was going to take Jared at any second, they tried deciding on what to do.

“You could always take me around on the runner?” Jared said as he munched on the cookies Jensen had given him.

“You sure?”

“Yea, I mean, I love what I saw of the area when we were walking.”

“You mean when I was walking?”

“Same thing.” He smiled.

“You think you’re so cute,” Jensen mumbled, leaning forward and licking a stray smudge of chocolate of the corner of Jareds mouth. “But ok, just give me a bit to get it gassed up, think you can get your own shoes on?”

“Yes, dear.”

It didn’t take to long for him to get it all set up, grabbing a cooler and throwing some beers and pops in it. They both decided on just some sandwiches to take and tossed them in there as well. The ride felt a lot better with Jared holding on to his waist instead on being curled in front of him. Though he had a feeling it would feel better with him awake or just asleep rather than the last time none the less.

As they rode, Jensen pointed out different land marks, laughing when Jared mumbled about not remember all of it. As they saw some wildlife, Jared found it amusing how it would run and fly away from Jensen, the other just rolling his eyes. They decided to take a break by a little stream, which Jensen was not amused when Jared asked if Jensen could catch fish with his teeth. The younger yelping as he softly pounced on him, kissing him softly for a few long moments before letting him go again,

On the way back, Jared asked random questions about if there was any haunted creepy cabins around, saying it would be cool. He didn’t think it was to funny when Jensen answered only the house they live in, but let it go because of the fish comment. Next he started asking about the tree house again, asking where they could get the stuff and would Jensen really build him one. Jensen just brought up the bomb thing again and Jared couldn’t contain his smile and buried his face in Jensens shoulder, enjoying his mates warmth and smell.

Upon getting back, Jensen surprised Jared by just turning around on the seat and pulling Jareds legs over him, kissing him. The younger smiled into the kiss and the wasted a bit more time there before Jareds stomach told them it was time to eat. Jensen shocked him by producing some steaks that he said were from his freezer, not that Jared cared much. Along with that, they had some Alfredo and then a dessert.

“God that was good.” Jared said, as Jensen laid him on the bed.

“Doubted I was a good cook?”

“Never, but to pull all of that off while only going to the store every few months? Awesome.”

“It’s called a freezer, canned and bottled things. And you learn to keep things the longer you're out here.”

“Yea, yea.” Jared smiled, reaching his hand out.

Taking it Jensen let Jared pull him softly on top of him, letting their mouths slot together gently in a sweet kiss.

“Thank you Jensen, today was perfect.” He smiled against his lips.

“Only because if was with you.” Jensen mumbled back, kissing him again.

Rolling them so he wasn’t going to smash Jared, he pulled the younger on top of him, kissing him slowly. They had done this plenty of times before, but this time the promise of something more hung in the air. Jensens hands played lightly down Jareds back, slipping under the soft material of his shirt, before going back up. Jareds hands were holding Jensens face right where he wanted it, though he really didn’t need to; Jensen was right where Jared needed him.

Their lips parted for a minute so Jensen could slip Jareds shirt off, tossing it on the floor before Jared pulled at Jensens. Taking it off, they brought their chests back together, swearing their hearts were beating as one. One of Jensens hands slipped up into Jareds messy hair, tangling in the locks, as his other slid down to the waist band. Both of them hard and nearly aching, but neither going to break the pace they were going at.

Getting the rest of their clothes off took just as long, both gasping out as their cock finally brushed together with out barriers. Jensen pulled Jared closer, putting his face in the youngers neck as they rocked together a few times, curses flowing from their lips.

This wasn’t the first time for either of them, but it was clear that nothing would ever compare to it. The way they reacted to each other, the sparks that seemed to fly, the love that each could feel but know shouldn’t be spoken so soon.

“Do you have something?” Jared asked, pulling away for a moment.

“Yea, in there.” He said, motioning to the bed side table.

As Jared reached for it, Jensen busied himself with trying to leave a million love marks on Jareds throat. After fumbling a few times, Jared pulled out the little bottle, pressing it into Jensens hand before kissing him again. Pulling him forward a little, Jensen covered his fingers in the clear liquid on his fingers. Reaching back, the first touch of his fingers to Jareds hole, made the other tense up for a moment before relaxing, letting Jensen in.

He took his time, adding lube twice more as he did his best to get him ready for him, ignoring the part of his brain screaming ‘take him now!’. Jensen could tell Jared was getting impatient again, but couldn’t pull his lips away from the elders to complain. Once he was sure he wouldn’t be hurt, Jensen pulled his fingers out slowly, dragging over Jareds prostate. Getting his cock nice and wet, he lined up with Jareds hole, sliding in slowly. Jareds moans struck Jensen deep in his gut, knowing he’s making his mate happy and making him feel good.

“Jensen!” Jared gasped, pressing his face into the side of Jensens neck.

“I got you baby,” Jensen whispered, holding Jareds hips lightly as he started moving. “I got you.”

Jensen wasn’t sure how long they were together, moving in perfect sync, moaning each others names as the pleasure rushed through them. Their mouth pressed together, hands roaming, caressing and teasing. When words would slip out, they were of being together forever, the L word staying at bay but just barely. By the time Jared started clinging harder to Jensen, begging him to let him come, Jensen was in heaven.

“Come for me my mate.” Jensen whispered in Jareds ear before kissing him again.

With a whine, Jared did, covering both of their stomach making them slide together more as he kissed Jensen hard. The extra pressure around his cock was delicious as Jared continued to ride him, begging for him to come. Begging for him to fully mate him, make him his forever. With a moan that sounded nearly like a howl, Jensen came hard.

As they lay panting, both covered in sweat, Jensen wouldn’t let Jared move, not that he really wanted to all that much. He knew that making love with Jared was going to be different from anyone else he ever had sex with, but doing and saying were totally different. Even though it was impossible, being with him like this made him wish they never had to move, could just stay in each others arms for the rest of their lives. Rolling to the side, they both moaned a little when Jensens cock slipped out. They should get up and washed up, not leave the mess for the morning, but neither really felt like moving. As Jared started to drift, Jensen gave him one more long kiss before letting him fall asleep. He was starting to fall asleep as well, trying to quell the voices going through his head.

Since part of him was still a little worried about what was going to happen with Jared and the wolf. He prayed that it didn’t hurt him, he wouldn’t be able to bear it. Sure Jared didn’t really betray him or the wolf, but would the wold see it that way? He could only hope.


	9. Chapter 9

“So, it’s tonight isn’t it?” Jared asked, looking over at Jensen who was picking at his food.

“Yep.” He nodded, trying not to show how scared he was that something bad was going to happen.

It wasn’t that he was worried that the wolf was going to kill Jared, but he wasn’t sure about anything else. He had heard a few stories of the wolf being pissed about it’s mate trying to leave and messing them up. Scaring their face or breaking their legs, something that makes so they can never leave or so that no one would ever want them. He didn’t tell Jared any of that, though part of him didn’t like hiding things from his mate, but at the same time he didn’t want to scare him.

“So, what should I do?”

“Huh?” Jensen asked.

“Like, I don’t think I’ll be able to stay up all night. So should I try and sleep or.. what?”

“Well,” Jensen said, leaning back and thinking. “I guess just, sit around, go with what it wants you to do.”

“I think I can do that. But what if.” He said, rubbing his arm.

“It tries to hurt you?”

“I don’t want to think that, but.”

“Shh,” Jensen said, pulling Jared onto his lap. “I know, I pray that it doesn’t either.”

Jared smiled a little, pressing into Jensen, kissing him softly. “And if it doesn’t do anything?”

“Then stay up as long as you can, then just go to bed I suppose.”

“Ok.” He said softly, kissing him again.

~*~

Jared couldn’t help but be fidgety as he waiting at the table for Jensen, or should he say the wolf, to come back in. He tried to put on a brave face, but he wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t going to scream when the wolf came back in. The getting him ready in case the wolf wanted sex part was fun, Jensens fingers pumping in and out of him. As much as Jared begged though, he wouldn’t fuck him, said he didn’t want his scent to strong on him. So he got him ready, made him come with his mouth and then gave him one last long kiss before heading out; Jensen saying he didn’t want him to see him change. Now he just gets to wait until the wolf comes in and does... what ever it’s going to do.

A small howl from outside makes him jump, a few seconds later the door creaking open, his heart taking off. Only a quick moment later, the wolf stepped into the house, just as big and terrifying looking as the last time. Though there was something about his eyes that looked softer, they were still orange, but didn’t hold the same as before. The wolf walked further into the room, looking over Jared, making him shiver a little. He was doing all he could not to freak out and try and run, somewhere under all that fur it still was Jensen, his mate. It came more near, before sitting on the floor about three feet away from him, still staring. Jared wasn’t sure what was happening and every time he went to say something, it just would sound stupid so he stopped. In the end he just went back to reading the book he had, aware of the two eyes that were still watching him. About an hour later he gave up on the wolf doing anything and decided it was time for bed.

“I’m going to bed now, ok?” He said, looking at the wolf.

The wolg tilted it’s head before getting up and heading into the bed room. After he brushed his teeth and went to the bathroom, he followed, looking at the wolf lying on the bed. Suppressing a shiver, he climbed in next to it, covering himself with the blanket. After tossing for a few moments, a heavy arm fell over his stomach and a nose was pressed into his neck. Taking a few shaky breaths, Jared let them out as the wolf sniffed him for a moment before moving his head away. Turning so he was facing the wolf, he stared at it for a little while, watching it watch him. Moving his arm out from under the blanket, he rested it on the wolves arm, burrowing into the bed a little more. Closing his eyes, he jumped a little at the sudden cold nose on his forehead before drifting off.

~*~

A warm hand moved over his body, caressing for a moment places before moving again and pressing lightly. His eyes flickered open as he was rolled a little, face pressed into the pillow while the hand ran over his back.

“As much as I don’t want to know, what are you doing?” Jared asked, the pillow muffling the sound a bit.

“Checking you over, are you ok?” Jensen asked, rolling him back onto his back.

“Besides being woken up from my face in a pillow, I’m fine.” He smiled, grabbing Jensen and pulling him against him.

“It didn’t try to hurt you?”

“Nope, didn’t do much of anything really.” Jared said, running his fingers through Jensens messy spikes.

“Really?”

“Really. He came in and sat on the floor and just watched me while I read for a little while. Then when I said I was going to bed, he went in and slept with me. Though I don’t know if he actually slept, I fell asleep pretty quick.”

“And that was it?” Jensen asked, tilting his head.

“Well he smelled my neck when we were first in bed, but that was about it.”

“Ok, ok.” Jensen smiled, leaning up and pressing their lips together.

Jared hummed a little and kissed him back, letting all the worries drain out of Jensen as he pulled him closer. He was more than happy that Jared wasn’t hurt, wondering why the wolf didn’t do anything, but glad he wasn’t hurt. Last night was one of the nights that he didn’t remember, mostly he guessed because it was pretty uneventful. When he woke up though, he was still in bed, Jared wrapped in his arms. As much as he just wanted to go back to sleep, he had to make sure that Jared was ok, that he wasn’t hurt in a way that he couldn’t see.

“So was it as bad as you thought it was going to be, seeing the wolf again I mean?” Jensen asked when they pulled apart countless minutes later.

“I mean it’s going to take me a while to completely get used to seeing it, but there was something different this time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like his eyes didn’t hold the same, I guess you could call it aggression that they did before. And it was all just, almost like he wanted to just watch me, like he was a little weary but couldn’t just let me out of his sight.”

Jensen nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Why aren’t your eyes and his the same color though?”

“They’re not?”

“No. You didn’t know that?”

“Well it’s not like I get a chance to look in a mirror all the time and if I ever did, like I said, I don’t remember most nights when I’m wolfed out.”

“Oh, yea I guess that does make sense.”

“So what color are they if not green?”

“Dark orange.”

“Oh. Cool I suppose.”

Jared just let out another laugh and pulled him into another kiss. “So what now?”

“Well do you want to be up or try and sleep some more?”

“Sleep sounds nice.” He smiled, pushing Jensen on his back and curled up against his side, head on his chest.

Wrapping his arm around Jareds shoulders, he kissed the top of his head and let his eyes slip shut, thanking anyone that would listen that Jared was ok.

Later when they both woke up again, they spent the day messing around with plans for Jareds tree house. The basics of it would be pretty simple and getting the stuff not that much of a hassle but first they would need a new truck. So after the plan of that was drawn up, with a lunch break and a make out session thrown in, they started planning for that. Making a grocery list as well so they could get some of it while they were out and Jensen could teach Jared how to shop for the long haul. Also the fact that Jared needed more clothes and Jensen needed to replace some of the ones that got messed up. Jared brought up the question of how they would get both things back and Jensen pointed out there was two of them now. The younger just rolled his eyes and made some comment about being a brat which made Jensen laugh.

Once more when it got late, Jensen pinned Jared to the bed and fingered him open, just in case the wolf made it’s move tonight. Jared made all kinds of complaints that when the third night was over, Jensen was going to fuck him into the mattress. Jensen had no qualms about that, but threatened he wasn’t if Jared didn’t shut up because he wanted him so bad now.

So once again he got done, gave Jared a kiss and left the house, leaving his clothes inside.

~*~

This time waiting for the wolf was a little less nerve wracking than the last time, already having one night with the wolf under his belt. Some part of him was wondering why he was just so chill with it, why he didn’t have the urge to scream and run away. Though in the end he figured it was all the mate thing and left it at that.

Soon enough, Jared heard the howl from outside and the door was pushed open, the wolf coming inside. This time it came right over, sitting on the floor next to Jared, looking up at him while Jared looked back. Leaning forward the wolf pressed it’s nose to Jared’s side, moving the t-shirt around a little, making him chuckle. When the wolf looked up, Jared blinked a few times.

“It tickles.” He stated, laughing a little more as the wolf moved the shirt out of the way with his nose and licking his side.

It repeated the action a few more times before nudging at the shirt and looking up at Jared. At first he didn’t get it until it huffed and grabbed it lightly with it’s teeth, tugging on it.

“Oh.” He said softly, moving it from his mouth and taking the shirt off.

Letting out a huff that sounded kind of like an agreement, the wolf went about pressing his nose over his chest. Jared chuckled a few times as it nosed his ribs and hissed when it accidentally hit a sore place. When he did that, the wolf looked up quickly, getting up on it’s knees and licking over Jareds jaw with a soft whine.

“It’s ok, I’m ok,” He said gently, daring to pet the fur that covered his neck. “Just hit a sore spot, I’m ok.”

The wolf whined a couple more times before it licked Jareds neck once more and then sat back down, resting it’s head on Jared lap. Smiling a little, Jared rested his hand on the beasts head, fingers playing in the fur. Some how he wished that he was dealing with a werecat, so he would know by the purring if it liked what he was doing. But the way the wolf was pressing back into his hand, he could make a good assumption.

A little while later Jared started getting hungry, not that there was much new with that, he almost always could eat. When he shifted though, the wolf let out a little noise, looking up at him.

“I just want to make something to eat, ok?” He asked, feeling a little silly again but the wolf got up none the less.

Heading into the kitchen, he jumped a few times as the wolf seem to nudge him in certain directions but then would back off. As the left overs heated up in the microwave, the wolf held him against him, licking lightly over his neck ever once in a while. Jared in a way wanted to pull away, it feeling strange to have an animal turning him on, but at the same time it was like being with Jensen. He felt warm and safe, cared for and like nothing would happen as long as he was in his mates arms. And that word alone is what made him not fight and just let the wolf touch him, lick him and why he was going to let it fuck him if it so wanted. Smiling, he turned around and rested his head against it’s furry chest, resting his arms against the wolves.

When the microwave beeped, telling him the food was done he just wanted to ignore it, but the wolf nudged him away.

“Meanie.” He mumbled as the wolf walked out of the kitchen.

Grabbing the food and a fork, he came back into the living room and sat at the table, the wolves head finding its previous spot. After he was done, he read a few more chapters of the book he was reading before the yawns started. He was just about to start another one when the wolf got up and nudged him until he stood and all but corralled him into the bathroom.

“Telling me it’s bed time?” Jared asked, the wolf just pressing his nose to his forehead and heading into the bedroom. “I guess so.”

After he was done in the bathroom, he made his way into bedroom where the wolf once again was lying on the bed. Moving over he was about to climb in bed when the wolf put its hand in the way and made a small growling noise, making him freeze. Looking up at it, the wolf looked at his pants before looking up at him and then repeating the look.

“You want these gone?” He asked, plucking at the waist band.

The wolf sort of nodded and watched as Jared pushed the material down, his hands shaking just a little. His boxers were still on, though another look from the wolf and he pushed those down too before the wolf let him climb into bed. Maneuvering under the covers, the wolf moved under them with him, pulling the human close to him. For a few minutes he was a little scared that the wolf was going to take him, but it just laid there, nuzzling his neck and holding on. With another small yawn he rolled over like the night before, pressing his face against the wolf, letting the warmth drift him to sleep.

~*~

The next morning Jensen seemed to not be as worried about what happened, since he didn’t wake Jared. When the younger opened his eyes though, he could tell the other had questions.

“So still did nothing?”

“Well yes and no.” Jared said, stretching.

“Huh?”

“Well it touched me a lot more, still no sex, but like it was pushing me around.”

“Are you ok? It didn’t hurt you did it?”

“No, I mean like, how you would nudge someone. That’s what it was doing.”

“Ok, I so don’t understand that part of me.”

Laughing a little, Jared pulled Jensen to him, kissing him softly. “Lets just go with, the first night it was shocked and happy I was back.”

“Ok, what about last night?”

“Well, maybe it wanted to see that it could touch me and even be slightly aggressive with me and I wouldn’t flinch away.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Jensen nodded, giving Jared another small kiss. “So what do you think’s going to happen tonight all knowing Jared?”

“Hush you,” Jared rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, I mean maybe it’ll just be another night like last night or maybe it’ll want me, it’s a part of you and even you don’t know.”

“Sassy little bitch.” Jensen smirked, rubbing his nose against Jareds.

“Jerk.” He mumbled, pulling Jensen into a deep kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so upset that this took this long, but I ended up getting really sick (still am actually, something to do with my galbladder maybe) so I haven't felt like writing.
> 
> The next chapter WILL be another scene with Jared and the wolf, I just didn't have it in me to write it right this minute.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter contains consensual beastiality! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> If that's not your thing, skip the chapter.

“I don’t see the point of this.” Jared panted, his back arching off the bed as Jensens fingers found his prostate, four fingers stretching him open.

“Because you need to be ready,” Jensen licked his lips, kissing over Jareds hip bones. "And you're sexy like this.

“Says who, I just want you to fuck me.”

“Don’t think I want that to my mate.” He smirked, sucking Jareds cock into his mouth.

Jareds moans got louder as Jensen continued to suck him, small snippits of begging fell from his lips. He didn’t see much of a point to all this, seeing as the wolf didn’t seem to be interested in fucking him; though he really could see where Jensen was coming from. Just because the past two nights it didn’t, didn’t mean that it wasn’t going to want him tonight. Though having Jensen just finger him was going to drive him up a wall yet, he wanted his cock. Some part of him could kinda see where Jensen was coming from with that as well.

All of his brain power drained away as Jensen sucked him harder, making him come down his throat. Giving him a few more small sucks, Jensen added more lube before pulling his fingers out and cleaning them off.

“Feeling ok?” Jensen chuckled as Jared hummed.

“Better if it would have been your cock.” He mumbled.

“Oh don’t you worry, tomorrow we’re going to wake up and if you’re not sore, I’m fucking you into the mattress.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Moving to Jareds side, he gave him a few long kisses before getting out of bed and helping Jared get his clothes on. Heading into the living room Jared sat down at the table while Jensen stripped out of his clothes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Jared smiled, giving him one more kiss.

“You can count on it.” Jensen smiled back before heading out the door.

~*~

Once more it didn’t take long for the wolf to come back in after Jared heard the howl from the outside. Looking up when it came in, Jared actually found himself smiling as it came over to him this time. Sticking it’s nose against his neck, it inhaled a few times before licking over the skin, nuzzling against him. Chuckling a little, Jared nuzzled him back before the wolf pulled away, pressing its nose to his forehead; which after some thought Jared started to think of as a kiss. Doing it again the wolf licked his cheek once before nudging him lightly, making him stand up. Jared watched the wolf for a second before it nudged him again in the direction of the bedroom.

“Bed already?” He asked, stepping that way.

The wolf just tilted it’s head before snorting a little and nudging him again.

“Oh.” He said, suddenly glad that Jensen had been so insistent on stretching him.

Getting into the bed room he turned and looked at the wolf that just looked at his clothes then back up. Nodding a little, Jared stripped off the clothes he was wearing before climbing on the bed, half excited and half a little terrified. Lying on his back he watched as the wolf came closer, climbing on the bed with him, pressing its nose to his stomach. It’s large pink tongue fell out, licking over the soft skin before moving lower, caressing over his cock. As it did it a few more times, little moans started falling from his lips. He never was one to think about doing things with animals, to bothered by the thought, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt. The things hot tongue licking every inch of him, knowing deep down that it wasn’t going to hurt him. In a way it was like being with Jensen, but at the same time it wasn’t. The feeling of being with his one true mate made all the difference, but he still could feel that he wasn’t with a human.

After it thoroughly licked every inch of his cock and balls, it nudged his side and waited till he rolled over and got up on his knees. Shivering a little at it’s hot breath over his exposed hole, he jumped a little as it licked him then made a noise of disgust. Looking over his shoulder, he tried to hold in the chuckle watching it smack it’s jaw, looking like it tasted something nasty. It did it a few more times before looking up and huffing a little, poking his ass cheek with his nose.

“It’s to help get you into me, so you don’t hurt me.” Jared said, swallowing a little hard as it seemed to narrow it’s eyes.

It wiped it’s tongue on it’s teeth a few more times before moving up between Jareds spread legs, it’s cock hanging hard from his body. Pressing his face against his arms, he could feel it’s cock bumping against him, leaving a small wet trail. A few slow breaths later he could feel it pushing into him, stretching him wider than Jensens fingers. It burned, but not nearly as bad as the last time, so when he started to move Jared started moaning. Not being scared out of his mind this time, he could actually enjoy what was going. He still knew that it was going to hurt like a son of a bitch when it knotted him, but he was more prepared.

Digging his fingers into the sheets, he could feel the knot starting to stretch him, his cock twitching in response. The wolf was making low noise in it’s throat, not quite growls but not human enough to be moans. As it spread more, Jared could feel it pressing against his prostate, making his cock painfully hard. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around himself, stroking in time to the tiny but powerful thrusts the wolf was doing. When the first big spurts of come started filling him up, he came with a loud moan, moaning louder as the wolf bit lightly into the junction of his shoulder.

As he rested his sweaty forehead against the blanket, he moaned again as the wolf moved them so they were lying on their sides. Jared could feel the steady pulse of the wolves cock in his ass as it licked over the mark it left on his neck. Leaning back, he let it’s heart beat lull him gently to sleep, his breathing evening out.

A little while later he woke again, though he knew the wolf was still in the bed even though his cock was no longer in him. Turning around he looked up at the wolf, smiling at the way it opened one eye and looked at him.

“Sorry for waking you.” He said, feeling less silly every time he talked to it.

Moving in closer, he kicked the dirty blankets off the bed and snuggled against the wolf, humming as it wrapped it’s arms around him. When he came to the woods he never would have imagined that his life was going to turn out so odd. But looking back at how his old life was, he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He has a mate that loves him and is never going to stop or cheat on him or just leave him. And that alone makes up for all the weird.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Jared woke to the feeling of Jensen kissing over the side of his neck, his hands running over his chest.

“Mmm good morning.” Jared said, looking over his shoulder and getting a deep kiss that left him panting.

“So?” Jensen asked, his eyebrows raised.

Jared wiggled a little, there was no ache like last time, though he did feel a little sticky but that wasn’t really anything.

“I believe you have a promise to keep about fucking me into the mattress.” Jared said, biting his lip, watching as Jensen got a predatory look on his face.

“Your wish is my command.”

Moving a little, Jared fell on his back and his legs were spread by Jensen who moved himself between them. Grabbing the lube, Jensen poured some on his fingers before pressing two into Jareds still slightly slick hole.

“Come on, want your cock not your fingers.”

“Can’t I make sure you’re ready for it?”

“No.” Jared moaned, his back arching as Jensen added another finger and pressed against his prostate.

“Don’t be pushy.” Jensen smirked, kissing his cock, chuckling as it pressed up against his lips.

“Jensen, my mate, please?”

“Tell you what, you come from just my cock and nothing else and I’ll fuck you now.”

“Yes, yes ok, please, just want your cock.”

Pulling his fingers out, Jensen added more lube to his cock before pulling Jareds legs up and spreading them more. Moving up more, Jensens cock pressed teasingly against Jareds hole, making the younger groan.

“Please, just please.”

“Anything for my mate.” Jensen husked out, pressing all the way to the base in one thrust.

It was for sure times like this that Jensen was glad that they lived in the middle of the woods, since Jareds moans were window shakingly loud. Jareds fingers wrapped around the back of Jensens neck, moving into his hair, pulling him into a kiss. Jensens fingers gripped behind Jareds knees tight, fucking into him harder with each thrust.

“Did you like the wolf taking you last night, like that both sides of me have taken you now?” Jensen panted, nipping Jareds bottom lip, making him moan again.

“Yea, fuck.” Jared groaned, his back arching as Jensen fucked him harder, their kissing turning almost more biting than anything.

Spreading his legs even wider, Jared moaned as the head of Jensens cock pressed hard over his prostate, making his back arch.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jared chanted, whimpered when Jensen dropped his knees and grabbed his wrists, pressing them onto the bed.

“Nope, you’re coming from just my cock remember?” He smirked.

“Jensen!”

“Nope, deals a deal.”

Whining, Jareds back arched again as Jensen leaned down, kissing him solidly as his cock continued to work in and out of him. For all that Jared was complaining, it didn’t take long for him to come, moaning Jensens name. With Jared tightening around him, Jensen moaned out his own release, panting against Jareds neck. As they both started winding down, Jensen moved to the side of Jared, pulling him against his chest. Jared hummed softly, leaning up and kissing Jensen slowly.

“So, was it as bad as last time?” Jensen asked, running his hand up and down Jareds back.

“No, it wasn’t bad at all actually,” Jared smiled, nuzzling against him. “It was a little odd, I mean going from being into humans to a wolf turning me on, but it wasn’t bad.”

“Yea, I can understand that.”

They were quiet for a bit longer, their sweat cooling on their skin and their breathing evening out before Jensen spoke again.

“So now that you’ve dealt with me and the wolf, are you still absolutely sure about staying with me?”

Jared looked up at him, with a small smile on his face. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a while and I'm sorry it's so short. But the 'sickness' I was dealing with, was actually my gallbladder failing. So after a few tests to tell me it was that, I had to have surgery to have it removed and then was stuck in bed for a while. I'm feeling much better now though, so this and others should be updated a lot faster.


	12. Chapter 12

About a week later, Jared decided that his ankle was good enough for a ride on the quadrunner in order to get a new truck. He questioned a little as to where Jensen got all the money he had and eventually just asked. Jensen was one of those lucky people, who got a large inheritance from an aunt. Also got lucky on buying a piece of land that had struck oil, so he never really had to worry about money. Jared was a little awestruck when he found that out, though Jensen just shrugged and said money doesn’t much matter, as long as I have you. To which Jared promptly blushed and told him to shut his mouth.

So they woke early the next day and packed up supplies and things they would need, before they headed out on the runner. This time it was better for both of them, Jareds arms wrapped tight around Jensens waist, lips pressing against his neck every so often. More than one, when he felt like being extra teasing, he would press his hips against Jensens ass, shivering as he moaned brokenly. When the sky was just starting to get dark, they finally stopped, Jared sitting on the runner while Jensen went about setting up a camp for them.

“Sooner or later I’m going to have to show you how to do this.” Jensen stated, getting a fire going.

“Yea, I know,” Jared smiled. “But for now I can enjoy watching my big strong man work.”

“You think you’re so cute.” Jensen laughed, coming over and standing between Jareds spread legs.

“You know I am.”

The elder just rolled his eyes a little, before leaning in and giving Jared a slow kiss.

“How’s your ankle feeling? Still good enough to drive the runner home?”

“Yea,” Jared nodded, his fingers playing with Jensens hair. “I think I’ll be good.”

“Good. Since If we don’t have to put the runner in the back of the truck, we will be able to get the stuff to start on your tree house.”

“That would be nice.”

Jareds move to pull Jensen in for another kiss was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly between them.

“Nothing breaks up a moment like a dying whale noise.” Jensen quipped, getting a small bitchface from Jared.

“I can’t help it if you haven’t fed me yet.”

“Come on then, lets get dinner started.”

While Jensen worked on cooking some corned beef hash they had in a can and warming some jerky, Jared started heating some water. Once the water was hot enough, he added it to the two cups they had, then added hot chocolate mix to them. As they ate, Jared moved as close as he could to Jensen, looking around. He never really went much of anywhere in the way of camping as a kid and the last time he was in these woods, he almost died. Though neither of them mentioned anything, Jensen just held him tighter and continued to eat one handed.

“So after we get the truck, we’re going to head out right away?” Jared asked, once they were done eating and curled together in two sleeping bags put together.

“We really don’t have to, I mean, if you want we can stay in the small motel in town for a night. Warm up and get some real food in us before we have to do this again.”

“I think I’d like that.” Jared said, his head moving to rest on Jensens chest.

It took a while for Jared to fall asleep, though he knew deep down he was safe, that Jensen would rather die than see him hurt again. Sleep took him by surprise, one minute he was enjoying Jensens fingers carding through his hair, the next he was blinking into the sunlight.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Jensen said softly, kissing his forehead.

“What time is it?” Jared yawned, trying to open his eyes again, not getting a much better result.

“About 10, figured if you weren’t up by 11 or so, I was going to wake you up.”

“Do we have to get up?”

Jensen just laughed a little, tiling Jareds face up and giving him a kiss, resting his fingers through his hair. After a bit more kissing, Jared tried opening his eyes again, this time getting a better response.

“Hi there.” Jensen chuckled.

“Why are you so chipper?”

“Because once more I got to wake up to my mate.”

That got a smile out of Jared, before he stretched a bit. “So breakfast, then going?”

“Sounds good.”

While it took a bit more to get out of the sleeping bag, they eventually made it. Jared started putting things away, while Jensen started making breakfast. He never thought much on powdered eggs and dehydrated bacon, but he had to admit it tasted pretty good. As Jensen washed things up, Jared started putting them on the runner. Tightening the final strap, he was about to turn around when two hands on his hips halted the move.

“Don’t you look tasty.” Jensen said, his voice a little gruff.

“Do I?” He moaned softly as the other pressed his hips against Jareds ass, the hard line of his cock pressing against him.

“You really do, I think we might be able to spare some time.”

“Oh? Does my big bad wolf have something in mind for little ole me?”

A soft growl pushed its way out of Jensens throat as he pressed Jared over the runner, fingers undoing Jareds belt and jeans before pulling them and his boxers down. Dropping to his knees, Jensen licked his lips before spreading Jareds cheeks with his thumbs. Leaning in, he ran his tongue lightly around the rim of Jareds hole, before pressing against the center. Jareds moans rang out through the trees as Jensen worked his tongue in and out, every so often laving over his balls before going back to his hole. He had Jared reduced to whimpers before he got back up, reaching into one of their bags and pulling out a bottle of lube.

“You had this planned.” Jared accused softly, moaning again as Jensen pressed two fingers in him.

“No, I just knew I wouldn’t be able to resist you for too long.”

Whatever Jared was going to say got cut off with a moan as Jensen added another finger, stretching him open. Slipping his fingers out, he added a bit more lube to his cock before lining himself up. Holding onto Jareds hips, Jensen pressed in slowly, his head tilted back in a silent moan as he slid fully into his mate. Laying himself over Jared back, he started moving his hips in little thrusts, pressing as deep as possible, letting Jared feel every inch of him.

Jensen was more than sure if there were any animals around, Jareds moans and screams of his name were more than enough to drive them away. Each thrust caused the teen to shiver and gasp.

“Please, need you to touch me.” Jared whimpered, his fingers holding on tight to the runner.

“Need to come for me, want to make me come for you?” Jensen hummed in his ear, hand finding Jareds arousal.

“Yes, yes, yes.” He gasped out as Jensen stroked him, moving his hips even faster.

“Come for me.”

That was all it took for Jared to come, his back arching, his hold tightening around Jensens cock, causing him to follow a moment later. Once they had both caught their breath, they pulled a washcloth out of their bag and cleaned up as best as they could. Soon after they were back on their way, Jared resting against Jensen again.

Just a few hours later they found themselves in the small city, heading over to the dealership type place. While Jensen went inside, Jared stayed on the runner, looking over the map that Jensen had, though the other didn’t really need it. Soon enough, Jensen came back out with the keys to his new truck. This one was a bit bigger than the last, dark red and ready to go.

“So now what?” Jared asked, as they waited for the truck to be pulled out for them.

“Well, I think we should get a motel room, then get some real food. And after that we can just relax the rest of the day and do all the shopping tomorrow.”

“Yea, I think that sounds good.”

“Awesome.”


	13. Chapter 13

For a moment when Jared woke up, he was a little confused about his surroundings, though not scared since he could still feel Jensens arm wrapped around him. As he blinked a few times, it all came back to him and he felt a little silly. They were in the motel room they had rented for the night. Looking at the clock, the numbers reading 9: 01, he wiggled until he was face to face with Jensen. It wasn't often that he was up before the other male, though he could see the appeal now. While Jensens face never really held any aggression or anything most stories told that werewolves had, it was much more smoothed out in his sleep. Leaning in, he brushed their lips together softly until the other stirred and slugishly started kissing him back. It took a few long moments before Jensen started getting with the program and started kissing him back with more vigor. As Jared pulled back, Jensen blinked his eyes open, giving Jared a crooked smile.

“Well good morning.”

“Good morning yourself.” Jared smiled, cuddling closer into Jensens warmth.

“This is a change.”

“I know, it's odd, maybe I should go back to sleep so you can wake me up.”

“Nah, I think we should get up and get some food in us.”

“Then sleep?” Jared joked, getting an eye roll from Jensen.

“Very funny, you know what comes after that.”

“I know, 9 just seems way to early to get out of bed.” Jared grumbled, though was pleased that Jensen still hadn't tried to move.

“For you maybe, there are people out there that get up before the sun even does.” Jensen said, in a fake scandalized tone.

“Those poor souls.”

Jensen laughed and pulled Jared into another kiss before climbing out of bed, trying to ignore the sad whine that Jared made. Soon enough though, Jared climbed out of bed as well and the two got dressed, before collecting all of their things. After checking out, the went to a little diner in town, Jareds stomach grumbling at how good it all smelled. They took a bit of time eating, really savoring the food before they finished and were headed to the hardware store. Jensen still had the list of things they would need to start building Jareds tree house, so they each took half of it and split up. Jareds job was to get the screws and nails and brackets, while Jensens was to get to wood. And Jared only grumbled a little when Jensen was done before he was and started helping him. Their purchases were soon stowed in the truck, then the two headed to the department store.

Jared never did much like shopping for clothes, but it was true he needed some since all of what he was wearing was Jensens. And the elders pants didn't quite fit him all that well. So they made their way through, getting shirt and pants, sock and underwear, even a few new pairs of boots and shoes. As they were packing the bags in the car, Jensen mumbled about him being an expensive date, though his smile said he could care less.

The last stop was the grocery store, where once more they split up, Jared going for the frozen foods, while Jensen went for the fresh. Sure fresh stuff wouldn't last as long, but it was a nice treat when he did head out to the store.

Jared had just picked out a few bags of fries when a voice behind him made his blood run cold.

“Well if it isn't the little fag.”

Turning around, Jared swallowed a little hard as the other guy crossed his arms, looking at him with a dark look.

“I though we left you for dead, yet here you are.”

“What are you doing here, Ricky, this isn't where you live.” Jared said, a dreadful feeling churning in his stomach.

“Family lives out here, not that I have to explain myself,” Ricky sneered, looking into Jareds basket. “Found a way to make a little money did ya, since you didn't have anything left when we left you there.”

“That's none of your business.” He said, hoping Jensen came to find him soon.

“Sure it is, since I believe I told you that if I ever saw you again, you would be dead.” Ricky said, stepping closer.

“Leave him alone.”

Jared let out a small sigh of relief as Jensen walked up, looking more fearsome than he had looked even the first time he saw him in wolf form.

“And who are you?” Ricky asked and Jensens lips quirked in a small smirk at the scared tone in his voice.

“I'll be your worst nightmare if you don't leave him alone and never bother him again.” His voice was nearly a growl.

“I.. I'm not scared of you.” Though even Jared could see his pulse racing, even more as Jensen took a step towards him.

“I'm telling you this once and only once, you and whoever else has a problem with him, need to never even think of hurting him again. Or.”

“Or?”

“Do you really want to know what the or is for?”

Ricky shook his head, backing up before all but running down the row.

Pulling Jared close, Jensen pressed his nose to the side of his neck, taking a deep breath as he ran his hands down his sides.

“I could smell your fear, are you ok now?” Jensen asked, looking up a little.

“Yea, I'm fine, thanks to you.” Jared said softly, resting their foreheads together.

“Come on, lets get done here and get home.”

Jared nodded and they finished getting the frozen stuff before heading back to the other basket Jensen had left when he smelled trouble. They also grabbed other needed things, like laundry soap, tooth paste and things of that nature. It didn't take much longer to get all their stuff and check out, all of it getting put into the truck and truck bed.

“Do you want to drive the truck or the runner?” Jensen asked when they were ready to head out.

“I'll take the runner.”

“Ok, if you need or want to switch or need me to stop, just honk the horn or wave, I'll probably be watching you more than where I'm going anyway.”

Smiling a little, Jared gave Jensen a slow kiss before they got their vehicles running and to the gas station, before heading off.

It felt a lot different driving the thing himself, with out Jensen to hold onto him, but Jared wasn't too bothered. Knowing that if he really needed Jensens comfort, he could flag him down and his mate wouldn't care about the why, would just get out and hold him. It did give him a chance to think about how his life was much different now. Even from when he first arrived. How he got used to it all so quick, when in the beginning he though so bad about the other man. As that thought hit, he suddenly remembered all the bad things he really thought and what he had said. He had called him a monster.

As that thought started, he realized it was getting dark and Jensen was motioning for them to stop. Slowing down, they both stopped their vehicles, shutting them off as Jensen hopped out of the truck and Jared got off the runner. After a small kissing break, they got a fire started and their bedding ready.

“I'll take the quad tomorrow, I know it's really not the most comfortable thing for long periods.”

“Not really.” Jared said, taking a drink of the coffee Jensen had made.

“You ok?”

“Yea, I'm ok, just thinking.”

“Well if it's about that guy, please don't, he isn't worth worrying about.”

Jared nodded and let Jensen pull him close, his mind still working.

The next morning as he followed behind Jensen, his brain wouldn't stop thinking. He had to of apologized for calling Jensen a monster, didn't he? But for the life of him, he couldn't remember ever actually saying it. It didn't seem like Jensen was resentful of it, nor was the wolf as far as he could tell, but he really couldn't remember.

Finally the house was in view and they pulled up, Jensen moving the runner into the garage before coming to the truck. It took quite a few trips before there were bags cluttering the kitchen and the bedroom; and boards and a few bags in the garage as well. Jensen started working on putting the food away, leaving somethings in the bags that would be going into the freezer in the garage or in other boxes. While Jared worked on getting tags off the clothes and into baskets so they could be washed before they were put away.

Jared had just put the first load in and came back from the small basement when Jensen came back in front finishing organizing outside.

“All done?” Jared asked, pulling Jensen close after he had kicked off his shoes and socks.

“Yep, need me to do anything?”

“No, all the clothes are de tagged and downstairs waiting to be washed. I never did think about it before now, what do you do with your garbage out here?”

“Well the food stuff gets put into a compost heap that's around the back of the house, the paper stuff gets bon fired. The rest gets sorted into bins in the garage and once there is enough, I drive them to a recyle center that's about a days trip, there and back together.”

“And the lights and plumbing and all that?” Jared asked as Jensen sat down on a recliner type chair, pulling Jared onto his lap.

“An automatic pay set up from one of my accounts.”

“Ah.” Jared hummed, sinking into Jensens warmth.

They sat in silence for a while, Jensens hand rubbing slowly over Jareds back.

“I'm sorry.” Jared said, a while later, making Jensen look at him odd.

“For what?”

Jared looked up, giving Jensen a small kiss before letting out a sigh. “For calling you a monster.”

Jensen tilted his head for a moment. “When did you …. oh, I remember.”

“Yea, and I never did say I was sorry for it.”

“You kinda have proved it though, with the staying and all that.”

“I know, but I never actually said the words, I'm sorry. And it was bugging me.”

“Well I accept your apology.”

“I'm glad.” Jared smiled, kissing Jensen softly again.

They sat there for a while longer, trading soft kisses and warm touches, the sun starting to sink down, casting shadows in the house.

“Are you ready to eat?” Jensen asked, not keeping his lips away from Jareds for long.

“Nah, I think I'm good for the moment.” Jared smiled, curling up a little more against Jensen.

“I can live with that.”

He kissed him for a few more minutes before pulling just a small breath away.

“I love you.” Jensen said softly, looking into Jareds eyes.

A smile slid onto Jareds face as he gave Jensen a soft kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
